Maury
by FanficLover000005
Summary: Vauseman fic... Alex was born different and Piper has a 5months old daughter. Piper went to Maury show to get DNA test to prove who is the father of her child. AU. G!P. Rating will change later
1. Chapter 1: you are the father

"Hello everybody Welcome back to Maury."

…_**.. ... Applause… Cheers….. ...**_

"Today we have a 22 year old Piper Chapman who has a beautiful baby girl named Alexandria who is five months. Piper unfortunately met someone at a bar and had a one night stand and fell pregnant."

"Piper found out whom she had the one night stand with but unfortunately for her, the person refused to meet the baby because they believe that they cant impregnate anyone."

"Piper says she doesn't want any money but would like for her daughter to grow up with both parents. Listen to Piper's story everybody."

…_**.. ... Applause… Cheers….. ...**_

"Hi Maury! My name is Piper Chapman and I am 22 years old. I have a five months old daughter named Alexandria Chapman. She is an amazing little angel that I conceived during a one night stand with a stranger but I do not regret keeping her because she is the apple of my eye. I found out about two months ago that the person that impregnated me is Alex Vause who is 25 years old. I confronted Alex asking if she could just be in her daughter's life and she refused saying that she can't impregnate anyone. I told her that I didn't want her money but she didn't believe me. So please help me Maury. I don't want my baby to grow up without both her parents."

The clip ended.

…_**.. ... Applause… Cheers….. ...**_

"Yep guys you heard it correctly. Alex Vause is a woman. She was born differently. She was born with Male genitals. Now without further ado let us welcome Piper Chapman to the stage.

…_**.Gasps… **_

"thank you. Hi Maury." Piper hugged Maury.

"Hi. Please take a sit." Maury gestured to one of the two chairs opposite his chair.

"Thank you." Piper sat down.

"Welcome. Um can you please tell us a little bit about Alex and how you two met?" Maury asked after he sat back down too.

"Well I was in a bar after I caught my boyfriend of two years Larry Bloom cheating on me with my best friend since kindergarten. I was drinking my sorrows away when Alex approached me and was so kind to me. I told her about everything that transpired to ever lead me to drink myself to oblivion. She was so caring and then the one thing led to another and soon enough we found ourselves in her apartment and we had sex. Turns out Alex had a girlfriend and she caught us and punched me but I fled. Then I found out I was pregnant after two months and searched for Alex for about three months after I had given birth until I found her and told her everything. She denied her Maury and they look exactly alike. The black hair, green eyes and pale skin."

…_**.. ... Applause… Cheers….. ...**_

A Picture of Alex and Alexandria were shown on the screen and the crowd gasped at the similarities.

…_**Awe… Cute… whoa … wow…**_

"Just look at them Maury, they look alike but Alex didn't even want to look at the baby or any pictures. What hurts the most Maury is that she called me a gold digger because apparently her father was Lee Burley who was a drummer of some band and she inherited a lot of money after he passed away. I didn't even know her when I slept with her." Piper's voice was cracking as she tried to hold herself together but sobs where wrecking inside her.

…_**.. ... Applause….. ...**_

"Guys we have Alex backstage and she has something to say. Now let's take a look at the screen.

"Hi Maury. My name is Alex Pearl Vause, daughter of Lee Burley, drummer for death maiden." Alex was cocky and self righteous.

"With that said I believe that the child is not mine. Piper probably did her research and seduced is just a f**king gold digger and now she wants to give me a responsibility over a child whom she probably doesn't know the father. I can't impregnate anyone and that was confirmed by my doctor. I just hope that the DNA test will reveal the truth and then Piper will most probably leave me alone. Thank you."

…_**. ...booo…Booo…..boohoo… ..**_

"Okay everybody let's welcome on stage, Alex Vause. Hi Alex." Maury extends his hand for Alex to shake.

"Hey Maury." Alex just stares at Piper and then she pulls the chair further away from Piper and takes a sit.

"So Alex, you say that you don't believe that Alexandria is your daughter?" Maury asked.

"The f**k she isn't. This is f**king sick man, she even named her daughter after me now how psychotic is that?" Alex spat harshly and Piper just cried while shaking her head.

"Without any further delays, we conducted a DNA test between Alex and Alexandria. Now we have Dr Fischer here with us with the test results. As you can see the envelope is still sealed." Maury stood up to take the envelope.

…_**..The Results Are In….**_

"okay the DNA test results between Alex and five months old Alexandria are here and 99.9% says that When it comes to five months old Alexandria, Alex you are the father, well in your case the other mother." Piper cried even harder out of relief and Alex was shocked and speechless.

Piper thanked Maury and left the stage.

"So Alex, now that you know that Alexandria is your daughter. Are you going to step up as the other parent and care for your child? Piper did say that she doesn't want your money just both parents for her daughter, your daughter." Maury asked and Alex just nodded . She didn't trust her voice and was still shocked.

"I think you need to apologize to Piper for all the horrible things you said to her and about her." Alex nodded again and left the stage.

…_**backstage…**_

Alex went into the green room and found Piper with her daughter, _**her**_ daughter. Damn that sounds strange in her ears.

"Hi…" Alex said unsure. Piper just turned to face her with Alexandria in her hands.

"Do you want to hold her?" Piper asked and Alex's eyes widened but she agreed. She took her daughter into her arms and tears flowed through her face. Alexandria was her photocopy. She was just in denial and now she was mad at herself.

"I know that you hate me and wouldn't ever want to see me since I ruined your life and all. But all I ask is for you to be there for your daughter. I just want her to grow up knowing both her parents and like I said before I don't want your money, just your presence in your daughter's life." Piper finished in a monotonous voice.

"I am sorry I have to cut this short. There is somewhere else I need to be. Here is my number call me when you are ready to get to know your daughter better. Bye Alex." Piper said as she took Alexandria from Alex's arms and Alex has yet to say anything.

Piper packed everything and was about to exit when she heard Alex call out her name.

"Look Piper I…I, I just wanted to apologize for all the horrible things I said about you. I don't even have an excuse for my behavior. I'm sorry." Alex said sincerely.

"Its fine Alex. Just don't worry about me and just be there for your daughter." With that Piper left. Piper was hurt by what Alex has said about her. But she was not going to deny her daughter a chance to have both parents in her live.

Alex felt like shit…

…_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Family time

_**Hey guys!...**_

_**Sorry I had to repost chapter one because I had made mistakes by referring to Piper as Taylor. Thing is I am writing both Laylor and Vauseman fic at the same time. All thanks to my awesome guest who noticed and informed me.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**…..Family time …**_

Piper indeed had to be somewhere after she left Maury's studio. She was working at Red's diner while studying at a community college in order to obtain her qualification in English major. She wants to be a writer.

Piper was kicked out of her home when they found out that she was pregnant and had left Larry who was good for her. They however bought her an apartment and gave her all her inheritance. And no daughter of theirs would study English that won't secure her a job.

Her grandmother would love to stay with her but she was very ill and didn't know all this was happening to her granddaughter. Piper didn't want to stress her and worsen her condition.

Piper made enough money to pay the bills, pay the nanny and make sure that she and her daughter always have something to eat. She saved her inheritance money for her daughter and for in case of emergencies. She arrived at her apartment in time to change and take Alexandria to her nanny who luckily stays on the same floor as her.

"Hi Mrs Rosemary sorry I am late and thank you for looking after my baby." Piper said as the older woman opened the door. Mrs Rosemary was really kind and dint expect much from Piper as she knew what the kid has been through.

She didn't even need money but Piper insisted. She loved Piper like she was her own granddaughter and Piper felt like she had another grandmother besides Celeste. Piper would also help Mrs Rosemary with the cleaning and grocery for her apartment.

"It's okay Pipe, I understand you had to go on that show, Mary or Moray something. Come to grandma baby." Mrs Rosemary took Alexandria.

"Yes, its Maury. I got to go I am already late. See you later Mrs Rosemary bye baby mommy loves you big time." With a few kisses over Alexandria's face Piper was out the door in a flash.

"Hi Nicky"

"Ey blondie! How did it go with that son of a bitch?" Nicky asked immediately.

"Well she is the other mother or father, depends on how you put it. She apologized but I left." Piper went on to her locker to change with Nicky tailing behind her.

"I cant wait for the show to play tonight." Nicky said and Piper scoffed.

"I am not looking forward to that but I am just glad it's over. Now what's left is for her to call me when she is ready to step up and be there fore her daughter." Piper said.

"That's good man. I hope she does or else I will go find her and kick her where the sun don't shine." Nicky said seriously. Nicky and Piper have been close ever since Piper started working here over a year ago and they grew close like siblings once they found out that they have a lot in common in terms of their dysfunctional families

. Piper was close with everyone and every now and then they helped babysit if they were free. They were like a family.

…..

Alex was distraught as she found out she had a daughter. She remembers the doctor saying that she couldn't impregnate. Shas went to a bar just across her apartment and got shitfaced. She then walked home and found Silvia packing a big luggage.

"Going somewhere?" She asked coldly.

"Shit Alex you scared me."

"Where are you going? And care to explain to me why did your doctor tell me that I cant impregnate?" Alex was not angry. No Alex was furious and she wanted answers. Silvie looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hmm Babe…" Silvie tried to avoid answering.

"Don't babe me. I need the truth and I need it now." Alex now was blazing fire.

"I might have lied and faked the doctors documents." Silvie said in a small voice just above whisper while facing the ground.

"No, no, no, no I don't believe that because I went to see the doctor with you." Alex was shaking her head furious.

"Actually that was my brother." Silvie stepped back from Alex.

"Why?" Alex cornered her into a corner.

"Because I wanted to conceive your child Alex. I thought maybe you'll love me and the baby." Silvie was now shouting trying to stand her ground.

"Get out and don't ever come back. I told you never to get attached and now I have a daughter I didn't plan because of you and your brother. I'm going to make sure he loses his license.

"Serves you right for cheating and good luck with that but my brother is not a doctor. I guess you could say he is a good actor then." Silvie said with a smirk.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. UNDERSTAND?" Alex shoved her out.

"Crystal." With that Silvia carried her luggage and left. Alex went to her room and hit the bed face first and fell asleep. She woke up with a killer headache.

After she got rid of the hangover and was feeling better. Everything from yesterday came crushing into her head and for the first time in forever Alex cried her heart out.

_She cried for the selfish snob_

_ she has turned into. _

_She cried for insulting Piper. _

_She cried for being blind about Silvia. _

_She cried for not listening to her mother about money and Silvia. _

Now that she knows that Alexandria was hers she vowed to be there for her every step of the way because she did not want to be like her useless father who left her mother and denied her when she went to search for him.

She finished crying and decided to take a shower to freshen up. She was dreading to call Piper with the phone in hand because she was embarrassed and angry at herself for the way she treated Piper. She dialled the number after fifteen minutes of arguing with her inner thoughts and it rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello!" Piper answered and Alex was frozen because she was hoping the blonde wouldn't answer.

"Hello! Anybody there?" Piper said after a while and this seemed to wake up Alex from her trace.

"Hi… hi Piper its Alex." Alex said hesitantly.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi. Um I was wondering if we could meet you know, so we could talk?" Alex finished her statement as if it was a question.

"Sure. Is 01:00 PM okay with you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Where can we meet?"

"Is it okay if you come to my apartment? There is a park on the opposite block we could go to."

"Yeah sure." Alex was relieved everything was going okay so far.

"Cool. I'll send you my address. Thirty minutes later Alex arrived at Piper's apartment and knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling which indicated that someone was inside the house.

"Hi Alex! Come on in. I was just getting Lexi ready. Do you mind waiting just a bit?" Piper was pacing around the apartment getting things ready for the park.

"Hi! No please take your time." Alex stood awkwardly inside the apartment.

"what? You a vampire? Do you need an invitation? Come sit and I'll go finish getting Lexi ready and we will be out in a minute." Piper said and Alex went ton to take a sit on the couch.

"Make yourself at home." Piper called out already on her way to Lexi's room. Piper's apartment was in an okay area. The building outside looked a bit shady but on inside Piper's apartment it looked beautiful.

It was small and decent but Piper managed to decorate it very well. It was a two bedroom apartment with an open plan kitchen and sitting room The sitting had two two-seater pullout couches for in case of had a small glass coffee table in the middle.

There was a TV mounted on the wall that a person in the kitchen was willing to see it as well. Ten minutes later Piper emerged with Alexandria in her hands and a nappy bag around her shoulder. The pram was already next to the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Piper said as she placed Alexandria in her pram and hooked the nappy bag around it.

"No problem really. Are you ready to go?" Alex was nervously playing with her glasses.

"Yes. Let's go." Alex hurriedly opened the door for them and they were outside the apartment when they saw Mrs Rosemary.

"Hey Mrs Rosemary." Piper greeted the older woman with a smile.

"Oh hey Pipe! How are you doing and how is the little one?" replied Mrs Rosemary.

"We are doing good thanks for asking and how are you? Excited to spend the week with your daughter?" Mrs Rosemary was going to visit her daughter in Connecticut for the week.

"Yes I am Pipe and I am sorry I won't be there to babysit my granddaughter." The older woman apologized.

"Don't worry about it Mrs Rosemary. I got a friend of mine that offered to help me out" Piper wanted to put the elderly woman's mind at ease.

"Oh okay, that her?" Mrs Rosemary was referring to Alex.

"Oh no Mrs Rosemary. Remember Nicky? She is finishing her shift early before mine begins ."

"Okay Pipe take care." With that they parted ways and they headed for the park now. They arrived at the park and found the best spot to sit so they could chat. When they found it Piper laid out a blanket and set everything down before removing Lexi from the pram with her car seat and placed her on the blanket while Alex stood awkwardly but at the same time in awe of how in control Piper was of everything.

"Have a seat." Piper gestured for Alex to sit opposite her with Lexi in the middle so they could keep an eye on her.

"Thank you." Alex sat and there was some tension before Piper broke the silence again.

"I made something to eat if you're hungry and I got some water if you're thirsty. Thing is I have to be at work in an hour and a half so I haven't gotten a chance to eat." Piped said as she took out the food she was talking about from a small cooler bag.

"No thanks it's fine. I wouldn't want to finish your food." Alex said looking at her hands while stealing glances at Lexi whom she thought she was seeing a photocopy of herself from the pictures her mother hung in their corridor.

"I made enough so you won't be finishing anything. No allergies?." Piper handed her a ziplock bag with sandwiches cut in triangular pieces.

"Thank you and no." Alex answered while taking the bag for herself. They ate in silence while stealing glances at one another.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." Alex was the first one to speak now.

"It was just sandwiches but you're welcome." Piper answered.

"So why did you want to meet Alex?" straight to the point it seems. Alex cleared her throat

"First of all I would like to apologize to you Piper. For every bad thing I said and I know that saying I'm sorry won't suffice because I hurt you. I guess I was in denial about the possibility of having a child after the person I thought was a doctor actually lied about me not being able to impregnate. I don't have an excuse for my actions truly speaking and I want to change all that for my daughter." Alex breathed in deeply before continuing.

"I don't want to be like my father. What I am trying to say is that I want to be there for Alexandria every step of the way. I know it will take time for you to trust me and I will try by all means to earn back your trust if it means that I get to be in my daughter's life. " Alex finished her speech with her eyes glistening with tears and she looked everywhere besides at Piper.

"I won't lie to you Alex, what you said to me and about me really hurt me. What hurts the most is the fact that you were so kind to me at the bar after I poured my heart out about what happened between my ex best friend and ex boyfriend. I didn't even know you but you called me a gold digger and a whore." Piper was crying openly. Alex was about to object the last word when Piper cut her off.

"You might as well have implied it when you said on the show that I didn't know the father of my baby. But this is not about me but about Lexi like a said before. I don't want your money, just for you to be in your daughter's life." Piper finished.

"Thank you for allowing me to be in her life even after everything that went down. However, I don't think it would be okay if I am in my daughter's life but don't get along with her other mother. I will try by all means to get you to forgive me. I was an ass and don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it." Alex was being sincere and she had been silently crying. Piper was taken aback and didn't know what to say or how to react now.

"Why would a doctor lie to you though?" Piper decided to ask.

"Well it turns out that my 'girlfriend' actually got his brother to act as a doctor and lie to me so she can have my child and possibly tie me down and I only found out that yesterday. It turns out that she is the gold digger and I never saw it coming." Alex said and saw Piper cringed at the word 'gold digger' and she apologized.

"I am sorry that happened to you. No one deserves that." Piper said.

"I kind of deserve it. After I inherited my father's money I have changed and my mother warned me. Thing is I grew up poor and my father was never in my life. It was only me and my mom who had work four jobs just so we could have a roof and food. I was bullied for being poor, called a freak for being born differently and it wasn't easy growing up. I vowed to never be like the rich little snobs but then when I got the money it was like I was trying to prove a point that I have fallen short. I am not telling you this so you could feel sorry for me but so you could understand where I am coming from and see that this is not who I am." Alex said and Piper felt all the resentment she had for the raven haired woman resolve.

"I won't keep you out of your daughter's life and I think that it would be better if her parents got along so I guess we could start afresh.

"I would really like that." For the first time ever the couple smiled at each other. They were in a comfortable silence until…

"Piper" both of them turned to see who was calling them.

"Larry" Piper's face turned stone cold. Alex knows about Larry and Polly so she felt hate towards the man.

"Piper can we talk? Hey who's baby is this and who is this?" Larry asked as he saw Lexi.

"First of all you lost all rights to ask me questions and I don't want to talk to you." Piper answered angrily.

"Please Pipes I…"

"Don't ever call me that ever again because you lost that right too." Piper said in a monotone.

"Piper we can fix this." Larry pleaded.

"Larry you are disturbing our family time so just go." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Family? That's you child and if its family time where is the father because I don't see him anywhere?" Larry was totally clueless.

"She is sitting right next to me and yes this is our baby. Now go."

"You're a Dyke now?" Larry scoffed. Before Piper could answer Alex was on her feet in a flash and had her hands around his neck.

"What did you just call her?" she asked in a dangerous low voice.

"Um I… I…" Larry was swallowing really hard.

"Now apologize to her and don't you EVER come near her or our daughter ever again. If you ever utter that word to her again you will find yourself missing a body part, understand?" Alex said in a menacing voice and Larry just nodded with fear filling his eyes.

"Good now get going," Piper was speechless as she watched the whole scenario play before her eyes. It felt good to have someone stick up for her like that. Larry ran off without looking back or another word. Piper was still in her stupor until Alex talked.

"I'm sorry Piper. I know you can handle yourself. The thing is I hate how he was talking to you and I had been called that name growing up so I never liked it." Alex apologized while casting her eyes on the ground.

"You don't have to apologize for this. I should be thanking you because I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here because he wasn't going to leave without a fight. So thank you. I need to feed Lexi before I start my shift. Do you mind?" Piper's breasts have gotten two times bigger and luscious all thanks to the pregnancy.

"Yes, um sure. I mean go ahead." Alex said stammering because she can see that Piper's breasts have grown and mmm damn her thoughts, it's for the baby. Piper breastfed Lexi who was sucking like her life depended on it. Alex's eyes were glued and not in a perverted way but amazement only.

"Anyway I have to go now though. Duty calls." Piper said while packing everything after she finished breastfeeding and Alex was actually disappointed but didn't want to show it.

"Oh okay. I guess I will see you next time then?" Alex said trying to mask her sadness.

"Yes you have my number so just tell me when you want to see her again." Piper carried Lexi by the car seat and placed it on the pram. Alex waited to see Piper and Lexi go and disappear into the distance. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when Piper told Larry that he was disturbing their family time.

_**…..END OF CHAPTER… **_

_**Do you guys enjoy the long chapters or must I keep them short? **_

_**Yes my dear reader, the rating will change to mature, I just hope that I never disappoint. It's all new.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Will you go on a date with me

Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared.

I have been busy with school work but I will be done by Friday because I'm studying part time for my post grad.

Sorry for keeping you waiting this long and thank you for reading. Many of you guys are intrigued by this story so I hope that I don't disappoint you.

You guys should check out Layvause (honeyjoy888) on Instagram for some epic Laylor/ Vauseman edits with some nice messages to it. It's awesome so if you haven't done so please do you'll never be disappointed. Love you all 3

_**Chapter 3: will you go on a date with me?**_

Alex started to spend more time with her daughter as she was now babysitting her more. It has been over two months since the Maury show and bow Lexi is 7 months old. Piper was doing great at the college.

Today Alex babysat at her own apartment because they had to fumigate Piper's apartment meaning that Piper and Lexi will have to spend the whole week with Alex.

Piper however tried to argue but ended up agreeing and what's convenient is that the community college is closer to where Alex was staying. It's the first time that Piper will be seeing Alex's apartment so Alex was anxious because she wanted Piper to approve of it since she was planning on having Lexi over to her place.

Piper and Alex have moved past all their differences and Piper forgave Alex for everything and now they were like good friends and the awkwardness was gone.

_**….flashback…. **_

_Alex was babysitting Lexi while Piper went to college. Things were so much better between them but a bit awkward because it was like they both had something to say to one another but didn't know how._

_Piper came back a bit later than usual and invited Alex to stay a bit longer for dinner and the raven haired woman agreed. Piper made dinner quietly while Alex played with Lexi and when dinner was almost done, piper breastfed Lexi so that they could eat in peace while she fell asleep. Piper finished up dinner and served for her and Alex and they decided to sit on the breakfast bar._

_"**This is really delicious Pipes… (er) and thanks for inviting me to stay**." Alex said with a mouthful. The nickname slipped and Piper seemed to have not noticed and if she did Alex was glad she wasn't called out on it._

_"**You're welcome. It's good to have someone over every now and then."** Alex did a mental dance over the fact that Piper didn't have any significant other to have dinner with, well she hoped._

_"**Look Alex…**" Piper got all serious now and Alex became nervous but said nothing, she sat up straight and faced Piper._

_"**First of all I would like to thank you for being in Lexi's life and helping me with her. I know you probably didn't want a baby but you stuck around. I have seen another side of you that I am sure that not a lot of people know about and I just want to tell you that I forgive you for everything that happened and I am willing to put it past us because I don't want any grudges between us.**" Alex was shocked to say the least. She was amazed that such amazing people still exist and if anything she was very glad she shared a daughter with her._

_"**Thank you very much Pipes. It really means a lot to me**." Alex was silently crying. This is really the first time she cries in front of anyone besides her mom and that only happened a few times also. Alex knew then and there that she could trust Piper with anything so she decided to share everything with her._

_"**you know, amongst all the woman I have been with you are the only one who has ever been kind to me and not wanting anything in return."**_

_"**And the only one to fall pregnant."** Piper said with a smile to lighten up the mood and they shared a soft laugh before Alex continued._

_**"Yes and that too. I didn't grow up with this you know"** Alex was gesturing to the clothes she's wearing and particularly what she has now._

_"**Growing up it was just my mom and I. She used to work four jobs just to make ends meet and so we wont go to bed hungry. I always wore hand me downs from the church and the first time I wore a bra was when I got a job after school at a local shop close to my apartment, mind you I was a bit taller than my classmates and had developed big boobs."** Pipers eyes traveled down to Alex's boobs involuntarily._

_**"My mom and I would swap between who gets the bed and who gets the couch and I always fell asleep on the couch deliberately because I knew my mom was beyond tired and needed to rest those few hours before she starts her next shift."** Alex took a deep breath and Piper could tell that this was hard to the raven haired woman and she wanted nothing more than to pull her in a bone crashing hug but refrained._

_**"I was made fun of for being poor and called a freak for being born differently. And I, and I always told myself that one day all will be better and I that I will never forget where I come from but I guess money changed me and I am actually ashamed of myself."** Alex shook her head disapprovingly. Then she thought of her mom and how she would react to this._

_"**Diane would smack me if she ever knew what I did. I am not telling you this because I want you to take pity on me but because I need you to understand that this is not the real me but I have learned a great lesson from this whole thing. So thank you for opening my eyes.**" Alex sat back and sunk into her hair after she finished talking. Piper did not know what to say or how to react because dealing with emotions was not one of her strong suits._

_**"I am sorry all that happened to you. Most of all I am happy that you can see your wrongdoing and now you want to be a better person. Lexi is lucky to have you as her mother because you are amazing. It takes a strong person to admit and own up to their mistakes."** Piper placed her hand on top of Alex's and electric shocks went through their veins._

_Piper pulled her hand back quickly and her eyes traveled to Alex's to see if she felt it too and when their eyes met both of them felt it but neither one of them said anything. Piper cleared her throat and changed the subject._

_**….End of flashback…. **_

Alex was pulled out of her daydream by her alarm reminding her to go fetch Piper and Lexi. She was nervous her hands were sweating and her mind was all over the place. Alex took her car keys and drove to Piper's apartment which is about 30 minutes away.

She had texted Piper before she left that she was on her way. Alex and Piper had been flirty and a bit touchy and each one would catch the other sneaking glances. Alex was falling for Piper and fast. It is the first time she ever felt this way and she didn't know what to do or how to react.

It scared her shitless but at the same time the thought of being with Piper made her feel very happy. She wished she could talk to her mother but it wasn't possible right now. Alex arrived at Piper's apartment and knocked.

Piper let her in and she was running around like crazy and didn't even notice she opened the door in her bra only until Alex's eyes were glued on those pecky mounds with her eyes darkening with desire and Piper turned crimson and she then cleared her throat to gain Alex's attention.

Alex blushed a bit for being caught and she played with her glasses nervously before she greeted Piper.

"Hey!"

"Hi please come on in. I am sorry I am not done getting ready." Piper said as she rushed to go grab a shirt for herself and put it on.

"I told you that you don't have to apologize. It's okay." Piper just gave her a grateful smile. She got everything ready and then went on to fetch a sleeping Lexi so they could go. Alex carried all the bags while Piper got Alexandria.

Alex drove back to her apartment in silence with just the radio playing at a low volume just so it wont wake Lexi who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat at the back.

Piper took in her surroundings through the window while also stealing glances at Alex and the latter did the same but as they were getting closer she became very nervous and kept tapping the starting wheel.

"Are you okay?" it was Piper who broke the silence as she saw Alex behaving a bit weird.

"Yes of course… I mean I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Alex replied nervously.

"I can see you're acting a bit weird than normal and seriously Alex if you have a problem with staying with us it's fine you can just drop us off at Nicky's. I'm sure we can figure out something." Piper was being sincere and not in a bad way too. She just wants Alex to be comfortable in her own home and also doesn't want to bother her.

"No Piper it's not that at all." They had arrived so Alex parked the car before turning to face Piper.

"I don't mind having you guys here at all and I am sorry if I gave an impression that I didn't because I do. I am only nervous because I really want you to approve of my apartment being okay for Lexi. I am new to all this motherhood so I don't know the rules." Alex looked Piper in the eye so she could see the sincerity of her words.

"Look Alex I am just like you okay? I am new to this and I make mistakes along the way but that is how I learn. We will make mistakes but that is just part of learning and besides rules aren't any fun." Piper said with a reassuring smile and Alex was relieved.

They got out of the car and Piper took Lexi while Alex took their bags. They got into the elevator and Alex pressed the P for her penthouse but Piper was preoccupied with getting Lexi comfortable that she didn't notice until they arrived.

"Whoa you live in a fucking penthouse?" Piper exclaimed in amazement and she let the bad word slip her mouth.

"Um yeah. Did I not say? I guess it slipped my mind." Alex opened the door and stepped inside without giving Piper a chance to say anything. When Piper stepped inside she was quite amazed and remained silent while taking in the surroundings but Alex took her silence in the wrong way and began to get nervous again.

"Um… so what do you think?" Alex didn't even recognize her own voice right now and that never happened before. Piper was broken out of her stupor and she faced Alex and blushed a bit for being caught up in her admiration that she forgot about anything else a bit and the shade on her face confused Alex a bit so she gave Piper a questioning look.

"You have a very beautiful home." Piper said sincerely and Alex was relieved but didn't believe this was a home per se but just a place for her.

"Thanks. Please make yourself at home I'm just going to fetch some water before I give you a tour. Would you like anything to drink?" Alex placed the bags down while Piper looked around.

"No thanks." Alex replied with a 'cool' before she disappeared into the kitchen. The penthouse was really beautiful and the furniture definitely doesn't suit Alex's style according to Piper. First of all it was clean, most of the furniture is white. It's like in Céline Dion's house, just white everywhere.

The wall on the other side from the door was just glass. On the corner of the left hand side there is a small coffee table (white) with two white chairs facing each other on the opposite sides of the table.

On the right hand side there is the kitchen, although the kitchen doesn't have glass wall. It had a breakfast bar facing the small coffee table and the kitchen was big enough but it was so clean it looked like no one ever cooked there.

Then from the main door, there are 3 steps on your left hand side from the kitchen that lead you to the lounge/ TV area. There is a big L-shaped couch with the longer side facing the TV mounted on the wall and the short side facing the door.

There was red and cushions just for highlight and two red fleece blankets on either side of the couch. Then there was a heart-shaped could facing the shorter part of the L-shaped couch. Alex came back from the kitchen ready to give Piper a tour.

"For someone who loves to wear dark clothes I am shocked with your penthouse but in a good way." Piper commented without turning away from the glass wall she found herself staring outside of.

"For someone who said was tired I thought maybe you had put Lexi down by now." Alex said.

"Touché."

"Anyways let me give you a tour of the remainder of the place." On the left side of the penthouse between the lounge and the small coffee table was a small corridor that led to the rest of the penthouse.

On the right side of the wall there was steps-like shelves built in and they were filled with books that fascinate the blonde but she decided she will ask about them later. On the right side there were a few pictures of Alex and an older version of her that Piper assumed to be Alex's mom.

Where the steps end there is a room and when Alex opened it Piper was speechless. The room used to be an office but Alex changed it into Lexi's nursery. It was different from the whole house because it was painted in purple.

Everything was almost purple because Piper buys Lexi purple staff so Alex just went with the theme. It was fully furnished and all that was missing was Lexi. Piper was at the brink of tears.

"Wow Alex this is amazing. Although you didn't have to do all this just for a week." Piper blinked back the tears ut some escaped anyway.

"I know but I wanted to and… and I, I was…" Damn it. Alex was sweating. Piper touched her shoulder encouraging her to feel free to say whatever and that it was okay.

"I was thinking that maybe once you're okay with me being with Lexi I could also babysit overnight or on weekends, more especially when you're writing exams or are exhausted from work." Alex said and Piper was touched. She surprised them both by pulling Alex into a hug. Well the best you can get with a baby in between you.

"Thank you… I know I don't need to thank you, yeah that's what you were going to say but I am grateful. And of course you can spend time with Lexi because you are a part of her life too." Piper said after she pulled away from the hug.

Alex was happy and relieved. Piper decided to put Lexi to sleep in her baby cot. They left the room quietly and went to the opposite room. It was a simple yet beautiful room. The walls where left white. It had a king sized bed and a walk in closet.

"Well this is going to be your room. I didn't know your style so I left it bare for you to decorate it however you want so feel free." Alex said.

"No it's perfect, thank you." Alex just nodded and said they should move on to the next place. At the end of the corridor there was only one door so Piper wondered where is the bathroom or where is Alex going to sleep if she gives he, her bedroom.

The door Piper saw led to the bathroom. A huge bathroom with a bathtub on the right hand side and it had a glass wall so you can overlook the city while relaxing and now Piper wanted to bath forever in there. There is a shower on the left hand corner opposite the bathtub.

There was a toilet just behind the bathroom door and on the right side there is a big closet with everything for the bathroom and next to it was a washing machine and a laundry basket. All white in the bathroom with gold touches like the taps and all.

"Wait if you give me your room Alex where are you going to sleep?" Piper asked when she say that indeed the door led to a bathroom and not Alex's room. Alex just smirked and pulled Piper with her outside the bathroom.

Alex was just so proud of her bedroom which is why now she was all eager to show Piper. It was only now that Piper noticed another shelf similar to the one before lexis room but this one however the books where stacked underneath it and they were actually steps/stairs that led somewhere.

Alex climbed up with Piper tailing behind and pressed something there and a door opened which led to Alex's room. What's fascinating about the room first is the illusion outside. It is painted in a way that it looks just like the normal ceiling as if there is nothing there. Inside bow, true Alex vause style. The walls where painted dark grey.

There was a four post king size bed and the left side is also a glass wall but she has a huge curtain that closes with a remote. The bed had red and black bedding. There was a TV on the fall facing the bed. Underneath the TV was a double door that led to the closet that surprisingly Alex turned into a monk chill out spot completed with a two seater couch, a table and a mini bar fridge.

"Wow." Was all the words Piper could say about the room.

"This is amazing." Piper said after she regained her voice.

"Thank you. I actually designed it myself." Alex said proudly.

"Well you are really talented Al. You could actually make something out of your talent." there it slipped again, the nickname that makes Alex's heart flutter.

"Well actually I am. I am an architect but I work on my own hours and independently. I actually designed Diane myself."

_**(Diane is the coffee shop/ bookshop that Alex owns) **_

Alex was actually clever with her money you see. She opened Diane and bought different shares while she invested some of the money. Now she didn't even need to work with the money from the shares but anyway.

"Well I know that it's amazing after seeing this but I would love to see it sometime. Maybe I could find books I like." Piper said as they left Alex's room.

"Thank you. You're welcome anytime." Alex blushed a bit. She has never had someone complement her work, not even Silvia who had been there for a long while.

"So I am going to prepare us dinner. What would you like to eat?" Alex said once they reached the end of the stairs.

"Anything is fine thank you. Do you mind if I take a bath while you prepare dinner?" Piper really wanted to get in that tub.

"No of course not. Like I said feel free. Mi casa es su casa." Alex headed to the kitchen while Piper went to take of her clothes but then Alex saw the bags where she left them and went to bring them to Piper until…

"Shit… I am so sorry, I… I just wanted to give you your bags." Alex found Piper in only her underwear because the blonde definitely is in a hurry to get in that tub and Alex could not look away.

Her voice made the blonde jump though and she tried to cover herself with no luck because what was she covering? She turned crimson but cleared her throat to gain Alex's attention which seemed to have been lost on her body.

"Right sorry. Um here." Alex left the bags and hurriedly left the room because she felt a twitch in her pants and she was massively turned on by Piper to a point where she was getting hard but she wore compressor underwear which made it painful for her to erect.

**_Damn she takes clothes off too fast. If only… no, no, no Alex mind out of the gutter. She us your guest damn it and besides you need to make her dinner_**. Alex was having a monologue in her brain. She thought about things that turned her off until she cooled down a bit and started working on dinner.

About thirty minutes in Lexi woke up and Alex attended to her before she could disturb Piper. She took the pumped bottle and pre-heated it to lukewarm and fed her. After that she burped her and surprisingly Lexi fell asleep again, guess she was just hungry.

An hour and a half later she was done but Piper had now come out yet so Alex began to worry. She went on to knock on the bathroom door.

"Piper are you okay?" she heard a 'shit' mumble through the door.

"Uh, um yeah, yes of course. I am coming out just now." Piper replied from the other side of the door.

"I was so worried that something happened to you. I will be in the kitchen if you need me and by the way dinner is ready." Alex said with a sigh if relieve once she found out that Piper was okay.

"Thanks Alex I will be there in five." Piper replied and Alex could here some movements from the bathroom before she left. Piper's skin has turned prune and pale from all the soaking. She was actually lost in her thoughts in her happy place that she lost track of time. She finished getting dressed and joined Alex quickly.

"Sorry about that. I just , I love bathtubs and I just lost track of time." Piper was beet red all thanks to her much paper than normal skin.

"No problem. I was just worried because you have been in there for an hour and a half." Piper's eyes went wide like that of a sorcerer.

"Whoa really. Alex I am so sorry I mean you might have wanted to use the bathroom and all and I was just hogging it and…"

"Breathe pipes." Alex interrupted her and Piper took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth.

"Good. Now its okay I didn't need to use the bathroom and if I did need the bathroom I would have knocked. Now pick where you want to sit so we can have dinner." Alex said.

"Is it okay if we sit by the coffee table? I would really like to see the city at night." Piper asked.

"Of course. You don't have to ask. And somehow it's like I knew you'd pick that one which is why I already have the wine there." Alex said with a chuckle. Piper just smiled and went on to sit. They sat down and were about to eat when…

"Oh my gosh I'm such a horrible mother. I didn't even check up on Lexi. Let me just…" Piper was interrupted by Alex.

"It's okay Pipes. She woke up about half an hour into your bath and I fed her one of the bottles you pumped and burped her then she fell asleep again and besides I have placed the baby monitor over there so we will be able to hear and see if she wakes up. You are a great mom." Alex said warmly and it touched Piper's heart.

"Thank you." They sat down and began to eat and Piper was shocked that Alex actually can cook and not just simple cook but amazing cook. The food was delicious.

"Mmm Al this is amazing. And I seriously never pegged you for a cook plus with a kitchen so clean I thought it was a décor but I was so wrong. Damn you put my food to shame." Piper moaned at the taste with her eyes closed which means she didn't see the change in Alex's eyes which happened to be darker.

"Well I always had to cook for myself when growing up because mom had to work." Alex's voice was hoarser and still Piper seemed to be oblivious as she indulged herself in the amazing food Alex had prepared. It's been a long time since Piper had anyone cook for her really.

"First its architecture and now a chef? What else have you got up your sleeve Vause?" Piperasked curiously.

"Stick around to find out." Alex smirked.

It's either she cooks for herself, order takeaways, eat at Reds or during special events or cookouts with her friends but this is rare since they all work at Reds and work different shifts. Alex cleared her throat to gain Piper's attention.

"Look Pipes, I um… I would like to help you with Alexandria." Alex said and Piper looked at her a bit confused.

"You already are helping Alex and I am truly grateful for that." Piper said reassuringly.

"No I mean financially." This got Piper's attention as she put her cutlery down and sat up straight making the raven haired woman nervous.

"Alex, I told you from the beginning that I don't want your money just want you to be in your daughter's life. I am able to support us both just fine." Piper said seriously.

"I know what you said and I know what I said too hurt you and I am sorry. I will regret it for the rest of my life. I have seen that you are fine and that you can take care of you both just fine but I just want to do this for my daughter too. Maybe it'll help you cut down your hours at Reds so you can spend more time with Lexi and focus on your college degree or you can even stop working at all."

"Ha, ha, ha. You know what Alex you are so funny." Now Piper was angry.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't spend enough time with my daughter? I had been with her for five months with you not there to help me and I did just fine. Now you want to act like you care but I had to drag our lives to the spotlight for you to believe me. You want me to live off of you so I can be the gold digger you really thought I was?" Piper knows that what she said isn't fair but she was just livid and Alex was stunned.

Piper stood up and left the table and went into her room. Alex remained by the table but had lost her appetite. She looked outside the glass wall with her eyes shedding tears silently. Piper's words cut her deep like a knife.

Alex cleared the table and placed the dishes into the dish washer. Alex loves to keep her things in good order. She finished cleaning and decided to take a shower quickly but not before checking up on Lexi and turning her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

She still can't believe how much she loves this little being that is a part of her. After she was done she went into her room and pulled out the secret stairs to her secret hideout that she didn't show anyone, not even Piper.

The stairs led to the rooftop that Alex had transformed into a beautiful garden/ greenhouse that had a heated pool and many flowers that Alex planted herself along with some fruits and vegetables. Alex took a sit on one of the pool chairs and pulled out a cigarette.

Piper meanwhile when she got inside the room she cried out of anger for her own stupidity. She is angry with herself for the way she talked to Alex. She cursed herself many times. She decided to cool down before she could go and apologize to Alex.

When she got out she heard the shower and figured Alex was taking one so she went into the kitchen and took the baby monitor until an idea struck her. She opened Alex's cupboards and found what she was looking for and made a cupcake, took a toothpick and attached a sticky note that read "_**I'm sorry**_" and placed it in the middle of the cupcake.

She left the kitchen the way she found it. When she was done the shower was quiet. She went into Lexi's room to check up on her and turn her around. She kissed her baby gently on the forehead. She took the baby monitor with her and went to know at Alex's room.

"Alex?" no answer.

"Alex?" still no answer.

Piper the press the button she saw Alex press earlier and the door opened.

"Alex look I know you're mad and… Alex?" Piper was shocked not to find her in the room so she check inside the closet but no one there but she saw the stairs Alex forgot to close that Alex didn't mention earlier.

She slowly walked up until she reached the rooftop and she was amazed.

"I didn't know that you smoke."

_**Stupid, that the best you've got Piper?**_ Mentally berating herself again.

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere near Lexi with it." Alex said with looking at Piper. She was lying on her back on the pool chair with her eyes closed.

"Look Alex I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that at all because you were just looking out for me. The thing is it's all new to me. I grew up in a family where we never talked about things and always pretend. When I was kicked out of my home I was always on my own and I never had someone to care for me." Piper sat down on the chair next to Alex.

"Yes I had my friends but they had their own lives too and as for Larry, he was still leaving with his parents and dependent on them but then I didn't have a baby. I always told myself that it was just me and Lexi now because truly speaking I didn't think you'd agree to be in her life after our first encounter when I told you about her. I guess it will take time for me to get used to someone being there for me and Lexi." Piper finished with teary eyes.

" I know that is not an excuse as to how I spoke to you and I am sorry. All this just feels too good to be true really because I thought I was going to be alone with Lexi. Here I made you this as a token of my sincere apology." Piper placed the cupcake onto the chair she had previously occupied and stood up to leave when she saw Alex not opening her eyes. She thought Alex didn't want to talk.

"Wait." Alex opened her eyes and their eyes met. It is then that Piper was able to see the hurt she inflicted on Alex with just her words and it shook her to the core. She hates seeing Alex like this.

"I'm really sorry Alex" Piper sobbed with an ache in her chest for hurting Alex because she has also fallen fast for this woman and it scares her too much.

"I am sorry that all that happened to you Piper. I am sorry for adding to your hurt the first time we met. What you said in there is all true. I have no right to tell you how to live your life and I never meant that you don't spend enough time with Lexi because you do and you are a great mother. I just don't want you to miss the little things as she grows because you deserve that." Alex breathed in deeply and then exhaled before she could continue.

" I am not going to lie, what you said hurt me deeply and I wish I had a reverse button so I can rewrite the past but I cant now all I can do is wait for your forgiveness so we can move past that." Alex by now was sitting sideways with her legs on the side facing Piper who was standing next to her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I have forgiven you Alex. I meant what I said that time. I am just not good with handle situations because I was taught to bury everything. So emotional chaos is not one of my strong suits." Piper said with a teary laugh and Alex joined her with a smile.

"Yeah I noticed." Alex teased and now they were okay. They have a long way to go but for now what they have is all good.

"May I have my cupcake now please?" Alex reached out her hand and Piper leaned to take the cupcake and hand it over. Alex pulled her by the out reached hand so she could sit next to her then they can share the cupcake but Piper ended up on Alex's lap and made no move to get off which was fine with Alex. They shared the cupcake and Mmm it was so delicious.

"Whoa this is delicious. I didn't know you can bake. Mmm now I want my other half back." Alex said and Piper took the last piece she had and put it all in her mouth.

"Hey! Meanie." Alex tickled Piper and Piper was struggling to chew and swallow she was squirming on Alex's lap then oh, oh. Alex was getting hard and she took off her compressors so both of them stopped and looked each other in the eyes.

Their faces were just inches apart, with eyes a few shades darker. Alex was the first one to lean in but left a little space just so Piper could close it if she wanted the same thing. To Alex's joy Piper leaned in and closed the gable between them.

The kiss was so soft with Alex tasting like a cupcake and a cigarette. Piper was intoxicated so she straddled Alex with her legs on either side. To Alex Piper tasted of Cupcake and her vanilla scent filled Alex's nostrils and drugged her.

The kiss grew heated with moans and now Alex was hard and Piper was not helping because her hips began to move involuntarily against Alex's hard member. There was moaning and both couldn't tell whom it was from.

They pulled away for oxygen and Alex attacked Piper's neck. The sexual tension between them has multiplied by a gazillion by now but Alex wants to do things right by Piper this time around.

"Um, Pipes… argggg fuucckk." Piper pulled her weight down into Alex and then rolled her hips which shut Alex immediately.

"Pipes I think we should stop. I, I…" Alex said and Piper pulled away from her shoulder and looked Alex straight in the eyes. Her eyes looked almost grey.

"Do you want to stop?"

_**Damn this woman is going to be the death of me.** _Alex thought.

"No but I, I want to do right by you this time around. I want to take you out on a date and do all the things they do on a date." Alex said with a hoarse voice and shyly. Piper was touched that Alex wants to do that for her.

"So I guess what I am trying to say is will you go on a date with me?" Alex played with her glasses nervously.

"Mmm I will have to think about that one." Piper pretend to be thinking deeply while tapping her forehead with her index finger.

"Mmm yeah I guess." She said and then laughed. Alex followed.

"I'm kidding yes I would love to go on a date with you." Piper said with a megawatt smile. Alex was about to lean in for a kiss when the baby monitor went off, Lexi was crying so Piper stood up and said she will check on her.

"Arg I need a cold shower now." Alex mumble in her hands that were now covering her face.

"Did you say anything?" Piper heard her but just wanted to tease her. Alex thought Piper had left already.

"No nothing." Alex removed her hands from her face and looked at Piper.

"Well if it's any consolation I need to change my underwear too." With that Piper was gone. Alex just shook her head with a smile and then made her way back to her room to prepare for a cold shower.

Before her shower she went to check if there is anything Piper needed help with but found the most adorable site ever. Piper was sat in the rocking chair with Lexi on her chest as Piper sang soothing lullabies to her.

Alex hated that she left her phone in her soon to record this beautiful moment. My perfect little family. Now this place feels like home. Alex thought and swore to make this a reality. She wants them both in her life and she will try by all means to have it.

…..


	4. Chapter 4: Date night

WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT! WARNING!

Hey guys

Guys if its not your cup of tear I suggest you don't Read this chapter. But it's at the end so I will try to open a space so you know where it starts in case you want to read the date scene.

So since Alex here is different so keep in mind that she will be wearing Male clothes SOMETIMES although she will definitely look hot. (Just imagine it) it's a pity I'm not an artist or I'd have a Tumblr account with cool art like Honestly guys her art is beyond amazing. Seriously mind blown.

Anyway here we go. Enjoy. 3

LONG CHAPTER

**Chapter 4: Date night **

The week flew by quickly and today it was Friday, Alex and Piper have a date and Lexi is going to visit grandma Red for the whole night.

Red missed her grandbaby dearly and this just played out nicely so that is why the date was tonight. Piper was going to get ready at Reds as she was going to drop off Lexi and she didn't want Alex to see her before the date.

She really wants to impress her. Alex was picking her up at 07h00 PM and it was now 5h00 PM so she had 2 hours to get ready.

Piper took a shower to get rid of the smell of food from the diner. She did her makeup and luckily because she was not at her own apartment she had only brought aa few outfits to select from and that still took her nearly twenty minutes.

She decided on a baby blue bodycon dress that hugged her in all the right places and it ended mid thigh and complemented her eyes.

She decided to wear white heels and pearls. Her lips were a natural color as well as her eyeshadows. She curled her hair so it was wavy and She looks magnificent.

Alex was nervous and excited because she wanted everything to go smoothly and Hope's that Piper will like what she has planned. She was excited because she still cant believe that Piper agreed to go on a date with her.

Although she was terrified of meeting Red for the first time when she goes to fetch Piper. Alex decided to wear her compressors underwear just to be in the safe side because it's her first time ever going on a date so she would like to be prepared.

She wore black skinny jeans and a vintage till colored blonde with a fee buttons left undone. She wore lace up dress shoes also till in color. She looked smoking hot. Seriously no girl or woman would look at her and be normal ever again.

At 6h40 Alex left the penthouse to go fetch Piper and if there is no traffic she will be lucky and most probably arrive early but if there is she will be on time. Right on time.

Alex got of the car and went on to knock nervously at the door and a very intimidating woman with red hair whom she assumed is Red opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Red said in a thick Russian accent.

"Um hi, you must he Red, my name is Alex and I am here for Piper." Alex played with her glasses. Red just stood there for a minute and looked Alex in the eye just for intimidation.

"Come on in." Red opened the door wider and let Alex in.

"Thank you." Alex mumbled softly but Red heard nonetheless.

"Whiskey?" Red asked without without facing Alex.

"No thanks. I'm driving." Alex wasn't sure if this was some sort of a test.

"Suit yourself." Red led Alex to her lounge so she could wait for Piper.

"Listen here chica. You see Chapman is like a daughter to me and I love her like she was my own. If you hurt her again you will regret it. You see, she might forgive you and forget because she's hopelessly in love but Russians never forget. Understand?" Red looked really scary and Alex hoped Piper would be done really soon.

"Of course. I promise I will never hurt her again. I made a mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. I lo… really care about her." Alex nearly slipped and hoped Red didn't notice.

"Good." As Red stood up and left Alex's eyes followed her only to find Piper standing by the bottom of the stairs.

Alex was nervous as to how much Piper has heard and if she heard her slip up but she was speechless and awestruck because wow, Piper looked…

"Wow Pipes. I,.. you look gorgeous." Alex said as she took steps towards Piper slowly.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself." Piper was blushing and Alex was loving it.

"You think it's okay if I could just say goodnight to Lexi before we leave?" Alex asked nervously. She has really grown to love her daughter immensely and she was so used to seeing her everyday now. Alex found Alex to be…

"You're adorable you know that?" Piper said with a smile and Alex was shocked. Her eyes went wide.

"Whoa Pipes did you just call me adorable? Like seriously no one has ever called me that in the history of the universe." Alex said.

"Yeah well I am not no one." Piper said confidently.

"True."

"okay follow me." Piper led Alex to the room Lexi was sleeping in. They said their goodnight, gave her warm kissed and I love you's. Piper shouted for Red that they were leaving.

"Are you ready to go?" Alex said as she stood next to Piper with her right arm out for Piper to hook hers around.

"Yes I am." With that they left. Alex drove them to a beautiful rooftop Italian restaurant about thirty minutes away from where Alex's apartment building is located. They arrived there on time and Alex opened the door for Piper to exit the car just as she did before when Piper got into the car.

"Still surprised at your chivalrousness" Piper smiled at Alex.

"Well I guess there is a lot that will amaze you about me. So get used to it." Alex winked making Piper blush.

"Man I love making you blush. The color looks good on you." Alex closed the door behind Piper and placed her right hand on Piper's small back and led her inside.

"Good evening! Reservations for Vause." Alex said.

"Yes boss right this way." The guy led them to a more secluded area with some privacy.

"Your waiter will be with you just now." The guy left. Alex opened the chair for Piper who blushed again and then she went on to take a seat.

"Alex this place is amazing. How did you find it? And such a coincidence that the name is similar to our daughters name." Piper looked around in amazement. It was as if she was transported to Italy. The place was very cozy and welcoming and they played the perfect Italian music.

"I love it here. Thank you for bringing me." Piper smiled showing her appreciation.

"I am glad you like it Pipes." Alex meant it to a greater level that Piper seemed to be oblivious to. Alex was interrupted by the waiter before she could say anything further. This waiter was new. A woman who is probably 22 years old. She is hot, ginger haired with striking grey eyes. She was a bit taller than Taylor.

"Good evening. My name is Gwendolyn and I will be your waiter for tonight. Would you guys like anything to drink?" Yep Gwen was gay and she had the hits for Piper. She had her eyes on Piper the whole time and Alex was not liking this. Piper had her eyes on the menu and Alex, completely oblivious to what the waiter was doing.

"We will have a bottle of your best wine thank you." Alex said curtly through gritted teeth.

"That's it?" Gwen asked Piper really.

"Yes that is all for now." Gwen looked at Alex with a discreet eye roll and left but it didn't go unnoticed to the master of eye roll. If anything Alex created eye rolling.

"oh Al there is so much to choose from. I love many things here." Piper said excitedly and this pulled some strings at Alex's heart.

"Well then I guess we will have a little of everything." Alex said seriously and Piper looked at her incredulous.

"Can you do that?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I am sure of it." Alex said.

"No that will be too expensive so it's fine. I will just steal some of your food." Piper smirked which Alex found adorable. The waiter came back with the wine and two glasses.

"Would you like me to pour for you?" Gwen would try at anything to stay longer at the table and Alex was about to say something when Piper beat her to it.

"No thanks its okay." Piper said politely.

"Al what are you going to have?" Piper looked Alex expectedly.

"You first Pipes."

"okay I will have the Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico, um no the bruschetta." Piper couldn't make up her mind.

it was just so cute when she scrunched her nose in concentration and both woman couldn't help but smile then Alex's smile disappeared when she saw Gwen there looking like a love sick puppy.

"And I will have her first choice and can we have the Caprese Salad with Pesto Sauce As a starter." Alex said and Gwen took it up a notch by placing her hand on Taylor's open shoulder and said if she needed anything she should call her. Piper was subtly trying to shrug the hand off.

"Thank you." Piper was uncomfortable and Alex had enough.

"Please ask another waiter to bring our food before we have to call your manager." Alex said in a low dangerous voice.

"As you wish." with that Gwen left and Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Piper placed her hand on top of Alex's and the latter released a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Alex didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and opened her eyes to smile at Piper. Alex poured them some wine and she took a large gulp of it.

Piper asked her about the wine to keep her mind distracted and it worked because Alex began to explain the wine in detail with so much passion and all was okay until their food came. Who else other than Gwendolyn herself brought their food and now Alex has had it.

"I would like to speak to your manager." Alex said with a calm voice.

"He is not here. Sorry." Gwen didn't sound sorry at all. Alex took out her phone and dialled someone.

"Antonio hi, could you please come to VIP table number two please."

"Thanks." Alex hung up and Gwen and Piper looked at her confused. A few minutes later a man approached their table and Gwen was ready to save herself.

"Boss I was just about to come call you. These ladies seem to have a problem with my service and I don't know why." Gwen said in an innocent most professional tone ever.

"Boss hi. Is everything alright?" Antonio greeted Alex.

"Boss?" both Piper and Gwen said but for Piper it was in surprise whilst with Gwen it was with Sheer horror. Alex gave Piper a look that said I will explain later and turned her attention to Antonio.

"Hi Antonio. No actually everything is not alright. You see your waitress here kept hitting on my woman ever since we got here and she has been nothing but rude. Who hired her anyway?" Alex said in a professional manner Piper had ever seen her and it turned her on plus Alex called her "her woman" oh my goodness Piper felt faint.

"Um boss I did because remember we were short staffed since Rebecca resigned and went on to travel the world so I had to hire someone new." Antonio said nervously.

"Okay well now you have to fire her because I don't want my customers to complain about the services and give it a bad review. Imagine if I was some stranger and she did this." Alex said.

"Yes boss. Right away. Gwen come with me right now." Antonio said and led her away.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Pipes." Alex's face and voice softened.

"It's okay." Piper said hurriedly and Alex looked at Piper ready to ask if she was okay until she saw Piper's eyes a few shades darker than normal.

Piper turned her attention to the food in front of her and started eating. Alex took a fee minutes to just study Piper before she began to eat her own food. Piper was enjoying her food very much but also wanted to taste her first choice so she sole from Alex's plate.

"Hey Thief." Alex said with a smile.

"What?" Piper asked innocently. All the food was delicious so Piper was moaning at the taste which got Alex's attention.

"Maybe I should give you all the food because you seem to enjoy it." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Nope. I enjoy stealing from you." Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh so now you agree that you stole from my plate?" Alex smirked.

"You love me." They both froze and the room just got hotter. They became silent until Piper broke the silent.

"Um I mean, I mean… shit uh." Alex placed her hand on top of Piper's hand.

"Pipes." Alex cleared her throat and Piper felt her chest constrict.

"I don't know if you heard my near slip when talking to red earlier. Truth is I do love you. I am in love with you and it scares me shitless because I have never experienced anything like this before and I don't know how to behave or act upon it." Alex looked at Piper in the eyes for a second

"Being around you and Lexi for the past two months had taught me a lot of things and I got to learn what an amazing person you are and I fell deep and fast. I feel the need to always wanting to have you and Lexi by my side and always protect you." Alex took a sip of her wine because she felt her throat get dry.

"I feel butterflies whenever I hear you laugh or I see you smile or cringe your nose funnily. I always want to kiss you or have us touch and that send electricity through my whole body and spark something within. I guess in simple terms what I am trying to say is that I love you so much." Alex said while looking at Piper directly in the eyes and the latter was silently shedding tears and Alex took it as a good sign that Piper didn't pull away.

Piper stood up and let go of Alex and Alex's heart broke to million…

Piper went to Alex's side of the table and sat on Alex's lap and kissed her slowly first and Alex was shocked at first and it took her a few seconds before she reciprocated the kiss.

The kiss grew more passionate and Alex swiped her tongue on Piper's lower lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted.

Alex placed both her hands on Piper's abdomen which caused her to suck in air, giving Alex an advantage to shove her tongue deep into Piper's mouth and the latter moaned. They broke apart for air and joined their foreheads.

"Whoa that was wow." Alex said with a chuckle.

"I know" Piper joined in on her laughter.

"I love you too Alex. I am in love with you too. And I didn't hear your near slip that you're talking about. When I got downstairs you guys where having a stare down contest.

"Okay I think we have given the people too much live show for tonight." Alex said with a peck on Piper's lips.

"Right" Piper chuckled and got off Alex's lap, went to sit back on her chair. Now the mood was 50x lighter and their faces were radiating happiness.

They finished eating and Alex and Piper argued over who gets to pay the bill and Piper did surprisingly by just using her puppy eyes and a pout which she learnt its a weakness for the raven haired woman.

It didn't matter because Alex owned the place but Piper is stubborn that's one thing Alex learnt. Alex had told Piper that there is dessert back at the penthouse so they could just leave now. Alex opened the door for Piper again while tossed her a grateful smile and a wink and Alex winked back.

Alex got in the car and they left. The night turned better than expected with Gwendolyn long forgotten for the two.

They got to the penthouse and Piper waited for Alex to open the door once they exited the elevator. Alex opened the door and they got inside, took off their coats and shoes.

Alex instructed Piper to go change into something comfortable as she did herself. Piper was excited to see what Alex has planned for her so she quickly changed into a flurry rabbit onesie and some fluffy shoes too.

She left her room and went to knock at Alex's door. Alex yelled come in and Piper went inside. Alex had already changed into fluffy black and white penguin pyjamas and matching shoes.

Alex opened the closet door and then her secret stairs. She then turned her attention to Piper.

"Pipes do you trust me?" Alex asked looking at Piper.

"Yes of course Alex." Piper replied honestly.

"Okay please put this on." Alex produced a sleeping mask for Piper to blindfold herself. Piper took it and placed it around her eyes while Alex led her inside.

Alex had decorated the greenhouse with candles and rose petals. She made a small picnic area with a blanked and pillows played on the floor. In the middle the was a tray covered but it contained dessert. Alex walked Piper just outside the greenhouse and opened the door.

She turned to Piper and then removed her mask while telling Piper to keep her eyes shut.

"Okay now opened your eyes." Alex said and she was stood facing Piper wanting to engrave Piper's reaction in her mind. Piper slowly opened her eyes and she was brought to tears.

"Oh my word Al this is so beautiful. Thank you." Piper walked slowly inside and Alex went on to play the stereo softly with Ed Sheeran kiss me playing. Piper looked around satisfied and then turned her attention to Alex.

"You are amazing did you know that?" Piper hooked her arms around Alex's neck.

"Really? I didn't know." Alex played dumb and Piper hit her lightly on the arm and they smiled bashful at each other.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." Piper sealed it with a kiss.

"I had a great time too. But the night is not over yet so come on." Alex pecked Piper's temple and walked over to sit on one of the pillows with Piper following behind.

"Okay you have to be the one opening the tray." Alex nodded to Piper.

"Why? Is there a clown head that will jump in my face?" Piper asked curiously and Alex laughed.

"Damn should have thought of that." Alex joked. She knows Piper is afraid of clowns so she would never do such a thing.

"You wouldn't." Piper tried to make an intimidating face that just looked adorable according to Alex. Piper went on to open and she laughed really hard. Alex had taken cream and wrote 'will you be my girlfriend?' and then there were two cupcakes, one with a 'yes' and the other with a 'no'.

"No, I would never." Alex meant it.

"this is so cheesy and so unlike you but I love it." Piper chuckled.

While Alex was anxiously waited for Piper to choose, the latter took her time and pretended to think about it just to make Alex squirm. Piper then smiled and took the yes but not before moving her hand to the no cupcake then made a turn and took the yes.

"Damn who knew that thee Alex Vause is a hopeless romantic." Piper smiled wide.

"I knew you would like something like this." Alex laughed.

"so would you be my girlfriend?" Alex asked knowing the answer.

"No I just love the strawberry flavour." piper joked Alex feigned hurt by placing her hand on her chest.

"Ouch"

"Kidding. Of course I will be your girlfriend." Pier smiled and kissed Alex. She had taken a bite of the cupcake so she tasted so sweet.

"Mmm I think I like the taste better on your mouth." Alex pecked Piper's lips again. They ate their dessert and finished up quickly before lying down on the blanket with Alex sleeping on her bed and Piper's head on Alex's chest.

Piper's body was almost on top of Alex.

"Al can I ask you something." Piper was the first one to break the silence.

"You can ask me anything pipes and I promised to answer honestly and to the best of my abilities." Alex reassured her.

"Okay Boss" Piper Laura at her own joke.

"I knew I heard the valet call you boss but I thought he just couldn't pronouns Vause. When did you open it?"

" well ever since I got my father's money I invested some of it. I bought the building where I have my penthouse and a few others. I recently bought this restaurant and renovated it then before opening that's when I found out about Alexandria and then I named it after her." Alex said.

"That's amazing. If Lexi was old enough I'm sure she would appreciate you. I mean having a restaurant named after you us every child's dream right?" Piper joked.

"I don't know. You tell me because I also have Piper's but it's not a restaurant. I won't give you any details on it though." Alex said and Piper abruptly sat up.

"What? What is it? What happens there?"

"Not telling." Piper made doe eyes and Alex closed her own eyes.

"I cant see you." Alex said.

"Al just tell me at least one thing about it. Besides the name." Piper crossed her arms. Alex opened her eyes and looked at Piper.

"It smells good." Alex replied and Piper gave her a confused look.

"What? That's one thing about it. You going to have to see it for yourself like you did Alexandria okay?" Piper seemed to accept that so she laid back down and they were enveloped by a comfortable silence and just basked in each other's presence.

"Hey pipes I want Lexi to meet my mom if that okay with you" Alex was nervous about asking this from Piper and she didn't know why.

"Of course Alex. I told you before, she is your daughter too." Piper smiled softly at Alex.

"I know I just wanted to make sure you're okay. And seriously I would appreciate it if you came too." Now Alex didn't even look at Piper as her hands became the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"To meet your mom. Um isn't it a little too soon?" Now Piper was nervous too so Alex laughed at how silly they are both being.

"Not to me no and it will be fine I promise." Alex was reassuring them both.

"Okay then." Piper relaxed and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Cool because we are going there tomorrow." Alex laid back down and faced up with a smirk.

"What Alex why didn't you say anything sooner? I mean what if I was going to work or college or…?"

"Are you?" Alex new Piper was free tomorrow.

"No but…" Piper was cut off

"Then good." Alex put her hands behind her head and looked up before saying anything again.

"Honestly I was afraid you would say no." Piper now went on to lay her head on Alex's chest. She gave her a look as if to say really?

"Oh yeah and so now you're not afraid because?" Piper turned her head so she was looking at Alex's face.

"Well as my girlfriend you're kind of obligated to meet the parents and besides now I know that you love me." Alex said smugly and then made a cute face.

"I do." Piper smiled wide.

"I love you too Pipes. It feels so great to say it out loud and I don't think I will ever get tired of telling you that." Alex kissed her on the head

"Good because I will never get tired of hearing it and telling you too." Piper kissed Alex on the chest.

"Okay well come in now let's head to bed." Alex tried to sit up but Piper pushed her down

"No your so comfy. Your boobs are like the best pillows made out if marshmallows." Piper hugged Alex's torso. Alex laughed and the sound Piper heard on her chest was just so beautiful.

"We can continue to cuddle on the bed. The floor is no longer comfortable." Alex said and Piper reluctantly let go.

Alex stood up and opened her hand for Piper to take so she can pull her up. Alex quickly put out the candles and cleared the pillows and blankets and placed them in a cupboard by the corner of the greenhouse.

Alex opened her hand again for Piper and pulled her up from the pool chair she sat in and pulled her close into her. Ed Sheeran perfect was playing now.

"Dance with me Pipes."

_** Baby I'm dancing in the dark**_

_** With you between my arms **_

_**Barefoot on the grass **_

_**Well listening to our favorite song **_

_**I have faith in what I see **_

_**Now I know I have met an angel **_

_**in person and she looks perfect tonight. **_

They swayed to the music softly. Piper had her head on Alex's chest and Alex had let hands around Piper's shoulders whilst Piper had her hands around Alex's waist.

The sing came to an end so Alex switched off the stereo and led Piper to her room. Piper left Alex's room to go brush her teeth and change into pajamas.

She decided to tease Alex so she wore butt chick shorts and a tank top. Alex brushed her teeth as well and got into bed to wait for Piper. Piper knocked and Alex yelled come in.

"Seriously Pipes you don't have to kn…" Alex's voice died in her throat when she saw what Piper was wearing. She felt junior twitch and knew this was going to be a long night.

"I don't have to what?" Piper smiled smugly while trying to keep in her laughter.

"Um the um… door. I mean you don't have to knock." Alex cleared her throat and played with her glasses.

Piper went on to get into the right side of the bed since Alex occupied the left but instead of going around Piper went to Alex's side and crawled slowly on the bed while making sure her ass stick out as she slowly crawled like a predator going after its prey.

Alex couldn't control the edge so she slapped Piper's ass and the latter helped in surprise. Alex was turned on and she was trying go do things right but Piper is not making it easy.

Piper finally got in the blankets and turned to face Alex who had her eyes closed trying to calm herself down.

"Al, you okay?" Piper placed her hand on Alex's forearm and Alex sucked in air through her mouth and tightened her eyes.

"Piper." Alex used her warning tone that was useless to Piper.

"What Al?" Piper asked innocently.

"If you continue like this we wont be able to sleep anytime soon." Alex warned again.

"Who said I want to sleep." Piper smirked.

"I am trying so hard to go slow and do it right but you are not making this easy." Alex opened her eyes to look at Piper and the blonde could see the effect she has in the raven haired woman. Alex's eyes were a dark shade and her pupils dilated, it turned Piper on.

"What if I don't want you to?" Piper asked seductively. Alex took Piper by surprise when she pulled her into a deep breathtaking kiss.

.

.

.

.

The kiss was raw and passionate. Alex used her one hand to squeeze Piper's boob through the tank top and Piper's mouth opened giving Alex an opportunity to slide her tongue in.

Their tongues fought for dominance with teeth gnashing and grazing each other's lips. Alex flipped Piper so she was lying on her back and Alex was on top but her body not touching Piper's yet. They broke the kiss when they needed to breath.

Alex kissed her way down Piper's neck until she found the blondie's weakness spot which caused her to moan and whimper. Alex pulled Piper up so she could take off her tank top.

Alex was hard now and she is a nine inch which bigger than most men and definitely bigger than Larry who was almost a seven, keyword ALMOST.

Alex made her way down to Piper's boobs and kissed around them avoiding the nipples.

"Al baby please touch me." Piper arched her back to gain more contact.

"You naughty girl. You wanted me to fuck you so bad that you didn't even put on some underwear." Alex said when she slid her hand down Piper's shorts and found nothing. She took the shorts off and now Piper was naked.

"Mmm Al you're wearing too much clothes." Piper said.

"Well why don't you do something about it then?" Alex replied and Piper sat up and took off Alex's pajama top with ease. She then pulled Alex's pajama pants down and was greeted by Junior standing tall and around.

"Shit." Was all Piper said. Piper was about to touch when Alex stopped her.

"This is about you so lay back and let me take care of you." Alex was about to push Piper to lay back down when Piper surprised her and held Alex's dick into her hand and ran her hand up and down.

"Fuck." Alex gritted her teeth because she was super sensitive. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then mastered all the courage to pull away from Piper.

Alex opened her eyes and looked at Piper in the eyes just so she could see how much she affected her and Piper swallowed really hard. Alex pushed Piper on her back and immediately sucked on one of her nipples whilst one hand played with the other.

Piper arched her back for more contact and both her hands held Alex's head to pull her more into her boob. Alex gave the other boob the same treatment and then kissed a trail down to Piper's bellybutton.

She swirled her tongue in it and moved further down, planting a kiss on Piper's shaved mound. Piper waited in anticipation to get Alex where she wanted her the most. Alex however moved on to kiss her inner thighs.

"Al please need you. No teasing." Piper had her eyes closed. Alex got to where Piper needed her the most and blew cool air on Piper's clit causing her to shiver. Alex slept on her stomach in front of Piper's pussy and took a long lick.

"Yes… mmm." Piper writhed with pleasure and her hands moved to Alex's head to pull her back down for Piper.

Alex took Piper's clit into her mouth and ran her tongue on it really fast. She then moved to Piper's opening and swirled her tongue around the hole before slowly pushing in.

"Mmm damn Pipes you're so tight." Alex's moan sent vibrations to Piper and she rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Alex pushed as deep as she could and swirled her tongue inside Piper.

"Right there al. Don't stop." Alex kept hitting that spot over and over and she felt Piper's walls clamp around her tongue and could tell that Piper was close.

"Al I'm close… I'm so close Ah." Piper pulled Alex's head further into her as she raised her hips as well. Alex's nose kept hitting her clit and out of nowhere Alex used her pinkie to tease Piper's asshole and that was the final straw.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming." Piper had a powerful orgasm. However Alex didn't clean her up.

"Show don't tell. But we have only just started honey." Alex hovered over Piper and then took her dick and coated it with Piper's juices.

"Mmm al that feels so good but I need you inside." Piper said and Alex didn't waste anytime because she also needed a release now. She slowly pushed into Piper.

"Fuck Pipes you're so tight." They both moaned at the feeling.

"What did you expect Al. It's been over a year." Alex looked at Piper.

"You mean to tell me…" Alex couldn't finish her sentence.

"Shit, yes al you were my last." Alex felt a sense of possessiveness overcome her. She was thrilled by what she heard and wanted to please Piper to the max. Alex went all the way in and gave Piper time to adjust to the size.

"Start moving Al." Alex started at a low pace and both of them moaned well for Alex it was more like a groan.

"Oh yes. Fuck Pipes." Piper had her legs around Alex which opened her legs even wider giving Alex more room to go deeper. Alex moved slowly but every hump had a strong impact as she started to roll her hips up and down.

"Faster Al." Piper whimpered. Alex held on to Piper's hip with one hand and placed the other on the bed for balance.

"You wish is my command princess." Alex moved faster pumping into Piper, both of them moaning at the feeling.

Piper pulled Alex into a kiss and pulled away to moan when Alex hit the g-spot. Alex kept hitting it and both of them were close now. Alex wanted Piper to cum first and then she followed.

"Allleexxx. Shit, shit, shit uh, mmm" Piper was a hot mess.

"Arg fuck." Alex groaned as they both rode out their orgasm. They remained in each other's arms just basking in the afterglow of their intense sex. Alex regained her strength first and pulled out causing the blonde to whimper.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUUCCKK." Piper said.

"What, what is it Pipes did I hurt you." Alex asked alarmed.

"Shit Al we didn't use a condom fuck." Piper said with both her hands covering her face.

"Fuck, oh shit. And I am only just getting the hang or raising one kid but too. Oh fuck I'm doomed." Alex was ranting now fully awake and only stopped when Piper busted out laughing.

"You think this is funny Pipes." Alex asked seriously.

"Yes it is. I was just joking. You should have seen your face." Piper said in between laughter and Alex struggled to keep a straight face.

"Fuck you Pipes. I got scared for real." Alex shoved Piper lightly.

"You just did babe and it was amazing, unless you want to go for another round? " Piper said smugly. Alex didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and thought about how her life changed for the better.

She was genuinely happy. Alex opened her eyes in surprise when she felt hands hold junior only to find Piper kneeling next to her, moving her hands around junior.

"Jeez Pipes still haven't had enough?" Alex joked.

"Oh trust me I have. I'm pretty sure I will still be able to feel you tomorrow but no one said anything about not satisfying you." Piper moved to whisper into Alex's ear.

"I want to taste what you taste like." Piper used her seductive tone. Alex closed her eyes shut and then opened them. Piper saw something in Alex's eyes and it wasn't just lust but there was something else.

"Pipes I, I never." Then it dawned on Piper.

"you mean you have never received a blowjob before?" Piper was shocked.

"I mean… no. I never let the girls I have been with touch me before actually. It's just I was always in control and…" Alex was cut off by Piper.

"No it's fine Al. I get it." Piper removed her hands and sat besides Alex.

"No Pipes listen to me. I never let them do it because I thought it was too intimate and should be with someone I am in love with and I am in love with you so I want you too. I am just a little nervous is all." Alex finished and Piper gave her the most loving, doe eyes that made Alex's heart flutter.

"I promise if you don't like it we could always stop. Just tell me." Piper moved to her knees again and held junior in her hands. Piper started by moving her hand slowly up and down and felt Alex getting hard in her hands and it made her smile.

Piper moved her hand a bit faster up and down Alex's shaft and junior stood tall and proud. Alex was now hard. Piper licked the tip and bleed on it.

"Shit." Alex hissed. Piper kept her eyes on Alex's facial features as she took her in as far as she could. Alex put her hand in Piper's hair pushing her deeper. Piper didn't disappoint, sucking a bit harder.

"Oh shit Pipes. Fuck I'm close. Do that thing with your tongue again." Piper used her tongue to tease the tip of the shaft without stopping her lips from bopping up and down.

Piper hummed sending vibrations to Alex's dick. Alex came down Piper's throat and Piper swallowed. She kept her ministrations to bring Alex down from her high. She pulled away and wiped her lips on her arm and smiled at Alex who had a lazy smile on her face.

Piper though Alex was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life. Piper crawled up to Alex and laid down besides her. Alex pulled Piper into a sloppy kiss cause them both to moan at the taste.

"Was that okay?" Piper was a bit nervous because it was Alex's first time and she didn't want her to hate her first time.

"Oh my gosh Pipes. That was amazing. Damn I have been missing out all this time." Alex joked and Piper hit her lightly on the forearm.

"Ouch. Abusive much?" Alex rubbed where Piper hit her feigning hurt.

"Oh you poor baby. Want me to kiss your booboo better?" Piper said making Alex laugh. Alex pulled Piper into her arms, Piper played her head on Alex's chest listening to Alex's heartbeat. Both of them sighed contently and held each other tightly.

"I heart you Pipes." Alex kissed Piper's head.

"What? Is that 'I love you' for pussies?" Piper turned her face so she could look Alex in the eyes.

"Mmm say Pussy again." Alex pulled Piper into a soft kiss.

"I heart you too." Piper smiled and laid back down on Alex's chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Just before they fell asleep Piper broke the silence once again.

"Al?" Piper mumble and Alex just hummed in response.

"Were you jealous of Gwendolyn at the restuarant?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Alex said simply and Piper was definitely not expecting that but nonetheless it made her smile. Alex was too tired to argue and deny anything and it sure felt good to tell the truth.

….

There you have it folks.

"oh next chapter they're meeting Diane. Is she dead? Are they visiting the cemetery? Or is she alive? If so where is she? Until the next update.

Your awesome reviews are always welcomed

Love you guys 3


	5. Chapter 5: Diane Vause

**Chapter 5: Diane Vause **

Alex and Piper woke up and took a shower separately, Alex's suggestion because they were going to take forever to finish. Alex showered first and made breakfast when Piper was taking a shower.

Piper finished and joined Alex in the kitchen and they had breakfast together while goofing off and after that they went to fetch Lexi and came back to the penthouse to prepare to go see Diane.

"Alex have you seen Lexi's new onesie? The one with the…" Piper's words died on the lips when she saw Alex with Lexi fully dressed in the onesie she was looking for.

"You mean this one?" Alex smirked. Piper was touched that Alex had gotten Lexi ready without any help. She dressed her in her 'Grandma's favourite' onesie.

"I guess you read my mind. Thank you for getting her ready." Piper pecked Alex's lips.

"You don't have to thank me Pipes and besides you take longer to get ready." Alex said playfully but it was true.

"Hey I do not…" Piper pouted

"Oh no now what am I going to do with two babies on my hands?" Alex had Lexi on her hip and her left hand holding her chest with an 'o' expression on her face. Both of them were fighting off a smile.

"Come on you big baby. We have to go." Alex kissed Piper's temple.

They packed everything and checked before they headed to the garage, Alex strapped Lexi in her car seat, opened Piper's door and then got in the driver's seat. Piper was silently watching this whole ordeal play out like Alex had been doing it for a long time.

She definitely loved this side of Alex very much. Alex drove off in the direction she knew from the back of her head. It was a forty minutes drive with traffic and today it was better so they made it in thirty minutes. They got off the car.

Alex carried the nappy bag whilst Piper carried a sleeping Lexi in her sling and headed in the direction Alex knew in her sleep.

This place had always been so quiet and walking down the same path she did every time she came here felt nostalgic yet oddly new yet she could walk with her eyes closed.

They arrived at their destination with Piper tailing behind Alex. Alex removed the flowers she placed last time she came here and replaced them with the ones Piper brought along. Alex sat down and Piper sat down next to her and handed her Lexi so Alex could do the introductions.

"Hi ma! I told you next time when I come visit you I will bring visitors with me and I kept my promise." Alex's voice was thick with emotions.

"Ma this is Alexandria Chapman, soon to be Alexandria Diane Vause. She is your granddaughter and this is her mom, my girlfriend Piper." Alex smiled at Piper but looked away as her eyes began to water.

They had discussed changing Lexi's name to Alex's and Piper really didn't have a problem because even she didn't like being a Chapman after what they did to her and adding Diane would just honour the amazing woman that Alex had told Piper about.

"Who would have thought that I Alex Pearl Vause would have a family? Well besides you of course because you always believed in me ma and you were right. I am not alone ma." Alex said and Piper squeezed her hand.

"Hi Diane. My name is Piper. Alex has told me so much about you and I am glad I finally get to meet you now." Piper said when she saw that Alex was struggling to talk. Even Lexi was babbling along as if she was talking to her grandmother.

"Yes baby girl this is your grandmother Diane." Alex said and Lexi babbled in return as if she was responding and Alex laughed through her tears.

"So ma you have to wake up and meet your granddaughter. She is so beautiful ma and have you seen my girlfriend? You would agree with me that I made the right choice if you could just wake up and meet them.

Diane was lying on her hospital bed with machines attached to her just lying there motionless. Today though was different because Alex saw tears running down Diane's face meaning she heard her.

Alex ran to call the doctor so she could come see because this has never happened before in the one year one month that she had been here. Diane had been involved in a car accident and had been in a coma for over a year now and luckily Alex had money already which means she could keep her mom on life support for this long.

Doctors told Alex to just talk to her mother as if she could here he so Alex came here once a week to talk to her mom or read to her but there was not progress until now.

"Hey Alex I don't mean to… oh you have company. Hi there I'm Doctor Zetterberg." The doctor introduced himself when he saw Piper and Lexi in the room. Normally Alex comes alone.

"Hello Doctor. My name is Piper and this is Alexandria, our daughter." Piper stood up with Lexi in her hands and used one hand to shake the doctor's hand.

"Our?" Dr Zetterberg just wanted to make sure she heard her correctly.

"Yep. You heard her right. Didn't think I had it in me didn't yah?" Alex smirked playfully at the doctor. They had become really close over the past year.

"No I didn't." The doctor joked back and they laughed.

"Okay back to business. You said Diane reacted?" the doctor asked facing Alex.

"yes doc she had tears streaming down her face when I introduced Piper and Lexi." Alex took Lexi and placed her on the bed next to Diane and Lexi was busy blabbering and touching Diane. Diane shed tears and she moved her index finger on the right hand.

"It seems like Diane can hear you guys but her body hasn't woken up fully. It might be reflexes so I don't want to get your Hope's up. I will run some tests and will see what is going on." The doctor said afraid Alex might be heart broken if Diane doesn't wake up.

Alex was so happy to hear anything the doctor was saying as she watched her mother react to her daughter with Piper looking at them with tears flowing down her face, tears of joy. They spent the whole day with Diane but she didn't wake up.

They decided to leave when Lexi ran out of diapers and they wanted to eat something besides the sandwiches they brought with them. Alex visited Diane with Lexi during the day when she was babysitting while Piper went to college or the diner.

It's been over a week since Piper last visited Diane whilst Alex visited everyday not wanting to miss her mother waking up. They were currently in the lounge at the penthouse with Alex reading while Piper was studying. Piper called Alex's name to gain her attention but to no avail.

"Alex" she called out a bit louder this time.

"Mmm what?" Alex marked the book page and closed the book to focus her attention on Piper.

"Um my apartment is ready to move back in." Piper said a bit slowly as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying.

"Oh" was all Alex said when she heard what Piper said. She has gotten so used to having them around she forgot they had to leave or hoped they never wanted to leave.

"Yeah I'm, so we have to move back most probably tomorrow." Piper said and Alex was quiet. She didn't know what to say.

"Um Alex…" Piper called out when she saw Alex just sitting there and not saying anything.

"Right okay… um okay uh I'll u… I'll drive you guys back." Alex don't know how to tell Piper she wants them to stay.

"Okay." Piper too got used to being with Alex she didn't want to live but also didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Okay" echoed Alex.

"Um listen Pipes I um." Piper answered enthusiastically thinking Alex will ask her to stay. "Yeah?" Piper had a hopeful smile.

"I was thinking if maybe we could visit my mom before you guys go?" Alex said.

"Oh uhm yeah sure." Piper didn't mean to sound unhappy she was just disappointed and this didn't go unnoticed by Alex.

"Look it's fine Pipes you don't have to go if you don't want to." Alex said trying not to sound hurt by the possibility of Piper not wanting to go visit her mom.

"No Al it's not that, I would love to go see Diane again. It's just… it's not important really." Piper said with a heavy sigh.

"No what is it Pipes. You know you can talk to me about anything." Alex scoots closer to Piper who was on the other end of the L- part of the couch.

"Its nothing really. I'm just a bit tired of studying I guess." Piper closed her books and laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Well okay but if you do need to talk I'm here." Alex kissed Piper's temple.

"Thanks Al. Well I'm going to take a nap before my shift. Do you want to maybe cuddle up with me?" Piper faced Alex and gave her the doe eyes.

"Arg fine but tell this to no one because it will ruin my badass reputation." Alex joked.

"Oh please, you and I both know you're just a big softie. My cuddly fluffy teddy bear." Piper held Alex's cheeks like a kid and lunched them.

"Okay that's it, you're on your own." Alex pulled back and pretended to go back to her reading.

"Oh no please baby I was just messing with you. You and I know how badass you are." Piper made her best puppy eyes with a pout.

Alex fought off a smile and pretended to not be listening to Piper. Piper pulled the book away from Alex's hands so Alex could look her in the eyes. Alex could fight it anymore. She pulled Piper into her arms and kissed her passionately, pouring all her feelings in the kiss.

"Okay come on. Let's get you to bed. Although I wont sleep because Lexi will be up soon." Alex stood up and pulled Piper with her. They went to Piper's room and Alex got on top of the bed first.

"Come be my little spoon" Alex patted the space in front of her. Piper smiled and got onto the bed.

"I love being in your arms. You make me feel safe." Piper said in a sleepy voice and Alex squeezed Piper a little tighter to let her know she acknowledges what Piper said because no words were needed.

Piper fell asleep with Alex's hands around her and Alex just held her for thirty minutes before she left to go be with Lexi who just woke up. Alex quietly got out of bed and went to the nursery.

"Hello there my little Princess. You had a nice nap?" Alex took Lexi out of the cot and went with her to the kitchen.

"Well mommy is asleep now so how about you and I heard to the kitchen and preheat your bottle? Okay? Good now come one but we have to be quiet." Alex walked to the kitchen with Lexi in her arms.

She took out the bottle out of the fridge and preheat it. Afterwards she and Lexi went to sit on one of the chair by the window.

"Here you go my little Princess." Alex gave her the bottle once it was of the correct temperature.

"You see baby mama wants you guys to live with her forever but she is afraid to ask mommy because mama was bad to mommy the first time they met and she found out about you." Lexi looked at Alex like she was listening and could understand.

"Now mama doesn't want mommy to think she is asking her out of pity or anything because mama really loves having you here. Ever since you guys came here it felt like home and mama is always happy and you guys leaving is going to kill mama but I guess all will be okay in good time." Alex kissed Lexi on the forehead.

"I love you baby girl." Alex said sincerely.

Piper woke up exactly an hour later and took a quick shower getting ready for her shift. When she emerged from her room she was all dressed and ready to go. She found Alex Smith Lexi lying on the couch both on their stomachs.

"Ow aren't you guys the cutest." Piper swoon with her hands on her chest.

"Oh hey babe. All ready to go?" Alex sat up.

"Yeah I just need to get my bag and then I'll be heading out." Piper pointed to the kitchen breakfast bar where she left her bag.

"Okay cool." Alex said getting up and putting on her shoes and grabbing Lexi's things.

"Um where are you guys going?" Piper asked confused.

"Well Lexi and I wanted a bit of fresh air so we thought maybe we could drop you off and then go to the park." Alex said as she put Lexi on her sling and carried her nappy bag.

Piper just shook her head in amusement because that was the lamest excuse Alex could come up with for just wanting to take Piper to work because it was actually raining outside.

"The park huh? With this _rain _pouring outside_?_" Piper asked with a smirk.

"Um, uh yeah you know, Lexi wants to see the rain for the first time. Okay we are ready to go now come on or you will be late." Alex didn't give Piper a chance to say anything.

Alex was out of the door in a flash and Piper followed behind and locked the door. They entered the elevator and went straight to the parking lot and got into the car and drove off.

They arrived there on time but Alex and Lexi aren't getting out, only Piper. Piper unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Lexi kissing her goodbye with a hundred I love you's said. Afterwards she turned her attention to Alex.

"Thank you for bringing me to work Al." Piper said sincerely.

"Yeah no problem Pipes you know, we were just going to pass by here on our way to the park." Alex stuck to her story.

"Yeah okay." Piper chuckled.

"But seriously Al, thanks. I will see you guys later okay." Piper kissed Alex softly on the lips. Everything just felt normal for them and they were enjoying this domestic life so much, Alex more so than she had hoped.

"Yeah see you later. Call me when you're done and who knows maybe we will still be at the park you know and we could pick you up on our way home." Home, uh how wonderful that word sounded.

"You don't have to Al. I can always catch a taxi." Piper said.

"Just let me know." Alex said sincerely.

"Okay. I have to go now so I will see you guys later. I love you." Piper pecked Alex's lips a few times. Piper got out of the car and quickly ran into the diner while screaming as the rain hit her skin.

Alex stayed for a bit to watch Piper run in with a smile on her face. Love sure is a weird yet wonderful thing she thought. Silly things just make you all giddy and goofy like a weirdo yet you just don't care.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Nicky shouted as Piper stepped inside the diner.

"Hello to you too Nicky." Piper said with a smile, happy to see her friends.

"Hey Lorna." Waved to her friend.

"Hey Piper. Ow isn't this sweet, she took you to work because she didn't want you taking a taxi in the rain." Lorna said with her hands on her chest and Piper blushed.

"Ya you guys make a cute couple it's making me sick." Nicky joked. She actually loved seeing her friend glowing and radiating happiness like this.

"Thanks guys." Piper went to the locker to change.

"Ey yo Chapman your girl going to wait for you to finish your shift?" Nicky pointed to the car that was still outside. Piper turned and saw the car but before she could say anything it drove away.

"Awe she just wanted to make sure you are safely inside. So romantic. Nicky why cant you be like Alex?" Lorna teased

"Hey I can be romantic if I wanted to be." Nicky puffed out her chest making the two laugh.

Nicky and Lorna have been together for two years now and had been living together for a year. Nicky is from a rich family but enjoys working and being independent and besides money cant buy you love like Red's anywhere. Piper went to the locker to put her purse and jacket. She tied her hair into a bun and went back to join the duo upfront.

"So Chapman, ma tells us you went on a date of which you failed to mention. Care to elaborate on that?" Nicky asked with a cocky smile.

"Yay details please." Loran jumped happily.

"Get back to work you three. I don't pay you to sit and chat." Red's voice came from the back indicating she is from her office.

"Oh come on ma I'm sure you want to know too." Only Nicky has the guts to talk back to Red. "Yes but not during working hours." Red said with her best intimidating look

"Oh come on ma, we all know that this place is only going to start getting busy in thirty minutes time. So Chapman details." Nicky pulled a chair and sat down.

Piper shared everything about their date but left the sex scene out of it. Lorna was swooning and clapping happily. Even Red had a small smile on her face but they all knew it was genuine.

"So did you fuck?"

"NICKY" All three woman said at the same time.

"What?" Nicky asked like there was nothing wrong with what she asked at all.

"Okay now customers will be arriving soon so back to work." Piper and Lorna got up and went to prepare while Nicky sat there with open arms as if to say really Chapman? No details on the sex.

"You know Chapman you really hit the jackpot there." Nicky said.

"You know I am not with her for the money Nicky." Piper was getting irritated.

"Hey not that you fool. I mean you're bisexual and now you get the best of both worlds in one." Nicky smirked and Piper blushed.

She never really thought if it like that. Nicky laughed at Piper's reaction. They worked through their shift without a hitch. When there was only an hour left into their shift the door signalled an arrival of a new customer.

"Hello Welcome to Red's diner. Table for two?" Piper welcome the new customers.

"yes please."

"Right this way." Piper said with a smile and led them to their booth and placed two menu's in front of them.

"Right. My name is Piper and I will be your waiter for tonight. Would you like anything to drink so long?" Piper got her notebook ready.

"Oh you are _Piper_. Well McKenzie she is really beautiful isn't she?"

"why yes Amanda she is. No wonder boss lady is smitten over her." Piper was confused.

"Um excuse me…"

"oh of course where are our manners. I'm Poussey and this is Taystee and we are Alex's only friends." Poussey extended her hand for Piper to shake. Piper did so hesitantly.

"Okay… Nice to meet you both." Piper shook Taystee's hand next.

"You too finally. You see Vause didn't want us to meet you because she was afraid we could scare you off but wed do no such thing right P?" Taystee said.

"Right so we decided to meet you behind her back." Poussey said and they both laughed. Piper smiled at them, she liked them already.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Piper said sincerely.

"You too blondie. Now can I please have a latte. Damn this rain got me good." Taystee said. "And I will have just coffee." Poussey said.

"Okay coming right up. You guys can check out the menu so long and I will be back with your drinks." Piper said and left them.

"Ey yo Chapman seems like you made new friends. Who are they?" Nicky nodded towards Poussey and Taystee.

"Why? Jealous are we Nicky?" Piper teased.

"Who me? Never. No one can replace me." Nicky said confidently.

"True. They are Alex's friends actually." Piper didn't elaborate. Piper went into the kitchen and got their drinks ready and when she came back Lorna was busy paging through wedding magazines and Nicky had joined Poussey and Taystee. Piper shook her head in amusement, yep no one can replace Nicky alright. As she approached Nicky was finishing her joke that she has heard about a hundred times.

"… so she said, he is not an eggplant he's retarded." The three of them burst out laughing.

"Okay guys here is your drinks. I see you have met my friend Nicky." Piper placed their drinks in front of them

"Yo man this girl right here is fucking hilarious man." Poussey said and Taystee nodded in agreement.

"Heard that Chapman, I am fucking hilarious. Okay I will see you guys later." Nicky left.

"You guys killed me. Now I'll never hear the end of it." Piper joked.

"Heard that Chapman." Nicky shouted causing everyone to laugh.

"So are you guys ready to order?" Piper asked them. They placed their order and Piper told them it will be out soon. She ordered it in the kitchen and went on to join Nicky by the counter.

"So…" Piper started.

"So…" Nicky echoed teasing Piper because she knew that Piper wanted to know what she found out.

"Oh come on Nicky." Piper said getting a bit frustrated.

"What Chapman?" Nicky shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you seriously want me to say it out loud?" Piper asked frustrated now.

"Say what out loud?" Piper took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth and Nicky found off a laugh.

"What did you find out from them" Piper asked calmly.

"That wasnt so hard now was it?" Piper just gave her a look.

"Nothing much really except for the fact that Alex is much happier and less of Mrs grumpy pants, their words not mine and that she has three stores/ restaurants under the most important people in her life , an Italian restaurant, a book/coffee shop and third one they didn't say, something about not having a death with and both of them manage the other two shops." Nicky said and left Piper alone.

Piper really though she was finally going to find out but it seems like Alex really wanted to keep it a secret. Their food was ready and Piper took it to them. While they ate the trio prepared for closing up and only Poussey and Taystee were still there but they had finished eating.

The rain had stopped thank heavens but it was a bit chilly. To Piper's surprise Alex's car parked just outside five minutes before her shift ended, where it dropped her off earlier and this time around Alex got out with Lexi all dressed warm and comfy.

"Sorry but we are closed." Piper teased, Alex was yet to see her friends.

"Really? Dun it." Alex knew better than to curse in front of Lexi. Lexi was peacefully sleeping in her car seat that Alex took out so as to not disturb her. Piper went on to kiss Alex softly on the lips and bent down to kiss Lexi on the forehead who was now placed carefully on top of a table.

"Well guess who came to visit me at work?" Piper asked with a wide smile.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Ey yo Vause usually when someone ask that question you have to answer with a list of names that you guess might be right." Shouted Poussey and Alex's eyes went wide and she got even more pale.

"P? T?" Alex slowly turned to face her friends.

"Hey" said Taystee.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex didn't move away from Lexi.

"Getting food, you?" Poussey replied.

"Hi! Names Nicky, Piper's awesome and fu… uh hilarious friend." Even Nicky knew better than to curse with Lexi around, especially when Piper is around. Nicky went on to shake Alex's hand breaking the starting contest between the friends.

"Hi Nicky nice to meet you." Alex seemed to regain her consciousness.

"And this is my wonderful girlfriend Lorna."

"Hi Alex. Nice to meet, I have had so much about you." Lorna shook her hand happily but Alex was a bit uncomfortable because Lorna said "heard a lot" and with regards to what transpired in the beginning of their relationship or meeting or encounter, whatever it was all bad.

Piper saw through Alex and squeezed her hand as if to say it's okay. Alex smiled a little bit. Taystee and Poussey approached them.

"Look yo, you have been telling us about Piper but refused to let us meet her and we started to think that maybe you made her up." Poussey started.

"Yeah so we wanted to see her for ourselves." Taystee added.

"So you guys decided to go behind my back?" Alex was not mad though, she knew this would happen but didn't think they actually would do it until she introduced them or until later on.

"correct." Taystee answered and the others laughed.

"And guess what, we didn't scare her away. If anything she already love us." Poussey said with a nod and Taystee agreed.

"Yo that your kid? Can we see her?" Taystee asked and Alex's eyes found Piper's as if to ask for permission and Piper nodded.

"Of course. Um guys meet Alexandria Diane Vause. Lexi this are your crazy aunts Poussey and Taystee." Yep it was official now, Lexi changed her name. Taystee was the first one to hold Lexi with Poussey close to her, both of them swooning over the little cutie. Piper turned her attention towards Alex.

"You mean the coolest aunts ever." Poussey said.

"Hey that title already belongs to me yo." Nicky said making everyone laugh.

"Oh we will just have to fight for it." Taystee said.

"Oh, oh." Was all Piper said.

"Babe let me just finish closing up so we can go." Piper said.

"We will lock up here. You can go Chapman." Nicky said.

"Really guys it's no trouble." Piper tried to help.

"No Piper go. Nicky and I will lock up." Lorna said.

"Okay thanks guys." Piper went to grab her bag and jacket from her locker.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow." Piper hugged them goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Nicky.

"Love you guys." Piper said.

"We love you too Piper." Lorna waved. Piper re-joined her family and now Lexi was with Poussey.

"Guys I'm sorry but we have to go. I promise we will have brunch soon and you guys can have her all you want." Alex said and Piper nodded.

"Yes in fact how about this Sunday babe? The three of us are off. Hey Nicky what do you guys say about having a cook out braai this Sunday?" Piper asked.

"As long as there is alcohol then count me in." Nicky said.

"We will be there Piper." Lorna said excitedly.

"McKenzie what do you think? A cook out with the boss and her family?"

"Why Amanda I think that would be a treat, to see the boss acting all goofy and whipped." "Why yes McKenzie that is definitely a must see."

"We shall be there." Nicky and Piper laughed while Alex tried to give her best glare.

"Oh man I love this guys already." Said Nicky. Everyone said their goodnight and Alex and Piper went to the car. Alex strapped Lexi in while Piper jumped in without waiting for Alex to open the door for her. It was way to cold. Alex jumped into the driver's seat once she was done.

"Okay, ready to go?" Alex asked. Piper pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yes. Thank you for coming to fetch me Al." Piper said. She was definitely not going to bother Alex and call her to come fetch her after she was done with her shift.

"You're welcome." Alex pecked Piper's lips and then started the engine and drove away. She parked the car and they got out and locked the car ready to go upstairs and then Alex's phone rang.

"Hello?" Alex was shocked that someone would call her late at this time.

"Really? Oh my goodness."

"Yes. Okay I am on my way right now."

"Okay thank you very much."

"Okay bye." Alex hung up and jumped up and down cheering and Piper just looked at her confused. Alex pulled Piper into a passionate kiss as best as she could with Lexi in her car seat by Piper's hand.

"Al what is it?" Piper asked confused but Alex's happiness rubbed off her.

"We have to go Pipes. My mom is _awake_ and asked for her granddaughter." Piper screamed happily and handed Lexi to Alex so she could strap her in the backseat.

"This is amazing news Al." Piper was happy for Alex. Piper jumped in the front seat and soon after Alex did and they drove off to the hospital. Luckily it was late so there was no traffic and they made it in just twenty five minutes. They got out of the car and ran inside.

"Miss Vause. I am so glad you could make it. Your mom has been asking for you." The nurse said while throwing daggers at Piper. Piper assumed she was into Alex and probably hated her guts for being here with Alex.

"So are you ready to see her?" the nurse placed her hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed and the latter was oblivious to the whole thing because she was just happy about her mom.

"Of course." Alex answered immediately and they headed to Diane's room. When the door opened, Alex saw Diane sitting up with many pillows behind her.

"Ma." Alex's eyes welled up with tears as she carefully placed the car seat down and ran into her mother's arms. Alex cried into her mother's shoulder with Diane soothing her like a little baby.

"Oh Ally baby. Its okay, shh baby I'm okay." Diane cooed and Piper couldn't help but shed a few tears of her own. Alex pulled back after a while and then remembered she didn't come alone.

"Ma this is…"

"Piper." Diane finished the sentence for her.

"I heard you that day baby. Hi Piper." Diane opened her arms for Piper. This action made Piper think of her own mother and she couldn't help but cry because she never got such a hug from her own mother.

"Hello Miss Vause. Nice to meet you." Piper said after the hug.

"Oh please Mìss Vause is my mother, call me Diane dear. And where is my granddaughter?" Diane asked happily. Piper got her out of the car seat and handed her to Diane.

"Diane meet, Alexandria Diane Vause. Your granddaughter." Diane shed a few tears while holding her precious grandbaby.

"She is perfect Al." Diane said without taking her eyes off her. Alex pulled Piper closer to her and put her arm around her waist.

"She is. She is a miracle too." Alex said referring to the fact that Diane had responded to her.

"Thank you so much Piper for taming my daughter. I don't know how you did it but it must have not been easy so thank you." Diane said and Piper blushed.

"It wasn't but that is a story for another time." Alex answered looking at Piper as if telling her that she is willing to tell her mom everything.

They stayed with Diane and chatted, catching her up with what has happened during her coma but nothing strenuous until the nurse came and told them Diane needed to rest. They said their goodnight and Alex was the last one to hug Diane.

"Be careful of that nurse Al. She definitely has a thing for you so watch out because I don't want anyone else but Piper as a daughter in law and she already gave me a granddaughter too so don't mess this up. I love you kid." Diane kissed Alex on the forehead.

"I wont. I love you too mom. See you tomorrow." Alex kissed her mother on the cheek and forehead.

"Goodnight Piper, thanks for coming this late. I'm sure you are tired." Diane said.

"Goodnight Diane and it's no problem. There is nowhere I'd rather be." Piper smiled at Diane.

"Definitely a keeper Ally." Diane winked at Alex.

"yeah, yeah. Goodnight mom." With one last kiss they were out the door.

"Miss Vause it's time for your medication and rest." Said the nurse.

"Oh but of course. I am just so happy. Man I missed out on a lot while I was in a coma." Diane said.

"You have been in a coma for a long time." Said the nurse.

"Can you believe that I woke up having a granddaughter and a daughter in law. I couldn't have chosen a better time to wake up." Diane said happily and hid her smirk when she saw the nurses face fall.

"Oh they are married?" she asked.

"No but I'm hoping they do. My Ally better put a ring to it before it's too late. I mean life is too short. That girl is the perfect daughter in law any mother could ask for." Diane said and could see the hopeful smile on the nurse's face but the medication was kicking in.

"Well get some rest miss Vause. You have a big day tomorrow." The nurse said and left.

…

Alex and Piper got to the penthouse and put Lexi in her nursery. They prepared everything and then headed to Alex's room to sleep. They had been sleeping in Alex's room ever since their date.

"I am really glad that your mom is awake Al." Piper said as she got I bed after brushing her teeth.

"Yeah me too. But had missed out on a lot you know. It made me realize that life is too short and I don't want to waste any more time because of fear. I don't want to live with regrets so which is why I am asking you to move in with me… permanently." Alex said looking Piper in the eyes.

"Oh my goodness yes. We will move in with you. I had been hoping you could say that because I didn't have the guts and I was so sad that we had to leave and I…" Alex cut her off with a deep passionate kiss.

Piper tangled her hand with dark locks and Alex used one hand to hold Piper's face in place while the other hand pulled her closer. They pulled away when the need for air was greater. And rested their foreheads together.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me. And we don't have to live in this penthouse you know. We can always buy a house with a nice little garden for Lexi to run around." Alex said.

"Yeah well let's not think about that now." Piper silenced Alex with a kiss. She didn't want to talk about buying a house because they might argue since it involves money and today was a good day.

"So the cook out on Sunday can be a welcome home party for Diane." Piper said excitedly.

"Yes babe. Well that's if they discharge her." Alex said.

"Of course she will be out by then. I mean did you see how strong she looked? She will be out by then." Piper said confidently and this made Alex smile.

"Well do you mind if she stays with us until she is okay to go back to her house?" Alex asked a bit nervously. She wants them both in her life and didn't know what she is going to do if Piper has a problem.

"Of course not babe. I would love to have her around. I mean I only talked to her for a short while but she is amazing and she means a lot to you." Alex was relieved and in this moment she loved Piper even more.

"Okay babe thank you. I know you're tired so let's sleep. Goodnight Pipes."

"Goodnight Al. I love you." Piper kissed her on the lips softly.

"I love you too Pipes." Alex kissed Piper's forehead. Piper turned around to be the little spoon and they fell asleep. Tomorrow was another day, hopefully a good one too.


	6. Chapter 6: Cookout Braai

Hey guys

I am so so sorry I dissapeared, both my phone and laptop had crashed so I couldn't continue the story but now my phone is fixed and I can start writing. I just wrote a short chapter for you guys but j promise I will start writing soon.

Thank you for reading and I saw your comments asking for an update so here goes.

Skai 3

Chapter 6: Cookout Braai

Alex always woke up early before Piper and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Today though Piper woke up first and cuddled up to Alex but felt something poking her.

She used her hand to find out what it was only to come into contact with Alex's hard dick.

"Shit"

"Mmm fuck" Alex said and woke up abruptly and tried to pull away from Piper so she could get out of bed but Piper tightened her hands around Alex's waist.

"Is this the reason you always wake up before me and go to the bathroom every morning Al?" Alex was embarrassed so she covered her face with one hand.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Al look at me, its okay." Piper removed the hand on Alex's face so she could look at her. They faced each other.

"Everyday when I wake up I'm, you know… hard or I uh… I um havesexdreamsandwakeupwet." Alex rushed out the words.

"What?" Alex tried to cover her eyes but Piper wouldn't let her.

"Sometimes I have sex dreams and wake up wet." Alex sighed and covered her face with one hand.

"That is nothing to be ashamed about Al." Piper removed her pyjama pants and underwear in one go.

"I wake up wet too but you can't really tell or see." She said seductively. Piper pulled Alex's boxers down catching Alex by surprise.

"shit… um Pipes."

"Want to feel how wet I am Al?" Piper didn't wait for Alex to respond.

Alex's dick was hard and resting on her stomach when Piper straddled her hips and began to slide her pussy up and down Alex's shaft with ease because she was wet.

"Fuck" both of them moaned at the contact. Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips and pulled her down into her to increase the friction.

Piper leaned down and took Alex's nipple in her mouth.

"Fuuuuucck. Shit Pipes." Alex moved one hand to Piper's head. Piper didn't stop her movements, if anything she increased her pace.

"Mmm its amazing how your dick twitches when I suck on your nipples." Piper said in between breaths. Piper repeated the same ministrations on the other nipple, giving it the same attention.

Alex was now fully erect and veins could be seen. Piper then lifted herself a bit and took Alex's dick and guided it into her pussy. Both of them moaned at the feeling. Piper moved all the way down, taking Alex all in.

"Shit Pipes you are so fucking tight. Fuck." Alex closed her eyes shut.

"You feel me up so good Al. Mmm so good baby." Piper began to move slowly.

Piper increased her pace moving up and down and changing into an eight motion. Moans filled the room as both of them were in ecstasy. Alex flipped them catching Piper by surprise. Alex took over and pumped faster into Piper.

"Oh yes, yes, ah Al right.. there." Piper's breathing became heavier and her words came out

"Do you like it when I fuck you this hard?" Alex growled in Piper's ear.

"yes, oh yeah, yeah oh my gosh. Ah, ah, harder baby. Come on give it to me harder. Yesss." Piper had sweat on her forehead making her blonde hair stick to it. Alex leaned down and captured Piper's lips into a sloppy kiss.

"This what you had in mind when you ran your pussy on my dick? Huh naughty girl? You wanted me to fuck you like this?" Alex moaned as she felt Piper's walls clench around her dick.

All of a sudden Alex pulled out of Piper completely and Piper was about to protest when Alex spoke in a commanding voice.

"Turn around Piper. Ass in the air now." Alex said and Piper didn't need to be told twice as she eagerly did as she was told.

"Good girl." Alex slapped Piper's ass and the blonde Yelped in surprise. That surprisingly felt good. Alex used the tip of her dick to rub it against Piper's clit.

"Fuck Al." Piper shivered. Alex moved on to tease Piper's opening as she went in and out with just the tip and she could feel Piper's walls trying to suck her in.

"Please Al. I need you." Alex didn't want to make Piper beg so she entered her all the way and Piper felt even more tight from this angle.

"Fuck baby you are even more tight in this position." Alex said. She went all in with ease because Piper was soaking wet. Alex held Piper by the knee just between her tummy and thighs where she was bent and began to pump faster into her.

"yes, yes, yes oh Al don't stop right there baby." Piper was whimpering and moaning loudly in a high pitched voice.

Alex pumped even faster as she felt Piper's walls clench around her dick because she could tell that Piper was close and so was she.

"Cum for me Pipes." Alex moaned.

"To…get… gether Al." Piper said in between moans.

"Okay come on then baby." Alex moved both her hands to Piper's boobs and pinched her nipples. Alex came deep into Piper but kept pumping and Piper followed her soon after. The orgasm kept coming and Alex didn't stop pounding into Piper to help prolong her orgasm

"Whoa Al did I just pee?" Piper asked shocked and a bit embarrassed when she fell back on the bed and found it wet.

"No but you squirted." Alex said with a smirk. Piper fell back onto the bed with her face in the pillows and Alex still inside her.

"Take a deep breath Pipes." Alex said and Piper did and Alex pulled out causing the both of them to moan at the loss. Alex knelt down, held both Piper's ass cheeks and spread them and without warning ran her tongue through Piper's folds taking as much of Piper's juices as she could.

"Shit Al babe I'm still sensitive and I just squirted so I'm drained." Piper said without looking at Alex.

"Come on Pipes its nothing to be embarrassed about and that was hot and I just wanted to taste you. You taste amazing by the way." Alex kissed Piper's back and pulled her in a spooning position. They cuddled for a while just relishing in the after glow of their awesome morning sex.

"Hey Al…" Piper was the first one to break their silence.

"Mmm" Alex hummed in response.

"Um like how is it…" Piper didn't know if she would offend Alex with her question.

"Hey Pipes its okay you can ask me anything." Alex gave her a reassuring squeeze.

" I'm just a bit curious about how your body feels like." Piper said.

"Well it feels alive." Alex joked with a chuckle which let Piper know that she wasn't angry.

"Just joking. Well when I was born they thought I was a boy and my mom dressed me as one. But when I was growing up I told my mom that I was a girl and felt like I was in a wrong body. I wanted to wear dresses and paint my nails while I play dress up in my mother's closet." Alex laid on her back.

Piper turned around so she was now facing Alex and cuddled into her side with her head lying on Alex's chest.

"As I grew older I started to develop breasts, grew curves and my mom took me to the doctors but they didn't have an explanation for it. Turns out that my breasts function normally like that of any other woman and instead of having a vagina I have a fully functional penis. The doctor told my mom that they could operate on me so I could have a vagina but my mom could not afford it." Alex took a deep breath.

"At school I had a hard time because I didn't know which bathroom to use. Word got out and I was bullied and called all bad names like freak or sheman." Alex's voice got thicker now with emotions.

"This one time I tried to cut it off you know so I could get rid of it but I only made things worse because my mom now had to pay medical bills." Alex let tears stream down the side of her face.

"The pain I saw in her eyes that day when I woke up on the hospital bed made me swear to never do something stupid again because I never want to see my mom hurting. I began to accept who I am and I never let anything they said get to me." Alex finished and Piper used her thumb to dry Alex's tears.

Piper leaned in to kiss Alex softly on the lips. This kiss was different, it was a like a silent conversation between the two in a language only their bodies understood.

"You are a strong person Al. You overcame a lot of challenges and still stood strong. Lexi is lucky to have such a strong person as her mother." Piper said as she pulled away from the kiss. Alex was touched by those words.

"And I am glad you didn't cut it off." Piper said with a teasing smile and this made Alex laugh a bit and Piper couldn't help but smile wide.

"Thanks Pipes, it really means a lot and I must say that I am glad I didn't too because it feels so good to penetrate you and feel your walls clench and tighten around me." Alex kissed her lovingly but both of them were turned on with what Alex just said.

"Speaking of Lexi, she will be up any minute so we better get up and freshen up before she does." Alex said after a few minutes and Piper groaned. They got up and went to take a shower and just as they finished getting dressed Lexi woke up and began to cry and Piper went to attend to her while Alex went to make them breakfast.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep okay? Piper took Lexi out of the cot and placed her on the changing table.

"I'm sure you did because you slept throughout the night. You're a big girl now." Piper changed her diaper.

….

Later that day they went to see Diane at the hospital and she looked even more lively and she was back to her normal self.

"Oh here comes my favourite people in the whole wide world." Diane has just finished taking a shower by the looks of her wet her. She was sitting on her bed with pillows behind her for support.

"Hi Diane." Piper greeted with a hug because she wasn't holding Lexi. Alex who had Lexi in her car seat took her out and held her in her arms ready to hand her to her mother.

"Hi Piper. It's so good to see you guys." Diane said as she pulled away from the hug.

"So good to see you too and you look so much better." Piper smiled and squeezed Diane's hand.

"And I feel so much better too. I cant wait to get out of here, not that they don't treat me well but I am tired of this place. I mean I'm sure they're tired of seeing me, it's been a year after all." Diane said with a chuckle and Piper joined her.

"Hi ma," Alex said after she got Lexi ready for her mom. She gave her mom a one-sided hug while she held Lexi in the other hand. After the hug Diane took Lexi FROM Alex.

"Hey Ally. How are you baby." Diane said to her daughter.

"Ma I should be asking you that question but I'm good, happy to see you like this." Alex kissed her mom's cheek before she sat down next to Piper on the chairs while Diane had Lexi who was blabbering happily.

"Hello baby girl. Gemma missed you so much." Diane began to play with her granddaughter whilst Alex and Piper had their own conversation until the doctor disrupted them.

"Good afternoon guys." Dr Zetterberg said.

"Hey Doc. Give me the good news." Diane said.

"Hey Doc," Alex said in unison with Piper .

"Well luckily for YOU Diane I come bearing good news. Everything looks good and I must say you look good too so I am discharging you today. Although you have to take it easy." The doctor scolded because he knows the lady has a hard time to just sit and do nothing.

"Don't worry doc we will make sure of it." Alex said.

"Good because don't want to see you here anytime soon." The doctor said with a smile.

"Oh trust me doc I am never setting foot in this place again." Diane said with a smile.

"Ouch were we that bad of a company?" Doctor feigned hurt.

"Oh no doc. I will come visit you of course and of course you must come for dinner some time because I want to thank you properly." Diane said sincerely.

"Yes doc thank you very much for everything. You should definitely join us for dinner when you're free." Alex added sincerely too. Piper nodded in agreement with her hand drawing soothing patterns on Alex's back.

"Its my job so I'm glad everything went fine. Although I would never decline dinner." Dr Zetterberg said with a wink.

"Cool. You let us know when you're free." Alex said.

"I am actually going on a leave from this afternoon. Just wanted to discharge this one before I left. Anyways the nurse will fill in your discharge papers and then after you are free to leave. I wish you all the best." The doctor said with a smile.

They said their farewell and the doctor headed out but Alex stopped him just outside the door.

"Hey doc." Alex called out.

"Alex. Anything else you need?" the doctor asked.

"No, actually I just wanted to invite you to our place this afternoon we have a cookout braai as a welcome home for Diane, so I would really appreciate it if you could come and I know my mom will be thrilled to see you there." Alex rushed out every word .

"I will see if I can make it." The doctor said.

"Cool uh, here is the address and we start at 6pm." Alex handed a small paper to the doctor and went back to join her family.

The nurse came and discharged Diane just as the doctor had said and they headed back home. Alex was driving with Piper in the passenger seat whilst Diane was at the back with her granddaughter strapped in next to her.

When they arrived Alex helped her mother whilst Piper carried Lexi. Alex opened the door to the penthouse and…

"SURPRISE…"

"Whoa you guys did all this for me?" Diane asked.

"Um actually I'm also surprised because we were supposed to do this later on." Alex replied still surprised as she went on to take in her surroundings.

Lorna, Nicky, Taystee, Red and Poussey were all there and the penthouse was decorated with gold and silver balloons, there was food on the dinner table and a cake written 'welcome home Diane' and also some Christmas lights around the table.

"How did you guys get in here? That don't matter though just thank you for all this." Alex was really touched by their gesture.

"Well I would like to take all the credit but it was all your girlfriend 's idea." Nicky said with a shrug. Alex turned to Piper who had a sheepish smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

"I told you she was a keeper Al. Thank you so much Piper." Diane said and hugged the blonde tightly and now the latter was as red as a tomato.

"You're welcome Diane. I just wanted to do something nice for both you and Alex." Piper said with a smile.

"Pipes." Alex was at a loss of words. She sauntered closer to Piper and held her in her arms before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Everything else was just background now.

"Ey yo guys get a room." Taystee shouted.

Alex flipped her off with her hand but they broke the kiss anyway because Piper couldn't stop smiling which caused Alex to also smile.

"Thank you." Alex said in a whisper so that only Piper could hear her because they had their foreheads linked.

Everyone settled around and got comfortable and not long enough there was a knock on the door and everyone looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"Expecting anybody else?" Diane asked but Alex got up without answering and went to open the door hoping it was the one guest she really wished could come.

"Hi Alex."

"Hey Doc, you are right on time please come in." Alex opened the door wide enough for the doctor to come inside and closed the door behind him. Diane was surprised but really happy to see the doctor who has helped her so much.

"Guys this is Doctor Zetterberg, he is the one who has been helping my mom and me at the hospital, Doc this is everyone." Alex gestured with her hands as she said everyone.

"Please call me David. Hi everyone" The doctor said and Alex showed him where to sit.

Everything was going great with everyone getting to know each other while eating and drinking. Diane was excused to go get some rest and the doctor also took his leave. The rest stayed past midnight before they decided to leave. Everything went smoothly and both Alex and Piper were happy about that.

…


	7. Chapter 7: Jealous Piper

Hey guys.. Sorry I have disappeared on you. I had lost my motivation to write. I couldn't even finish this chapter because I don't know where to go with it. Thanks to everyone who sent me a message asking for an update because that helped me start this chapter.

Chapter 7: Jealous Piper

Diane has been living with Piper and Alex for over a month now and it had been amazing. Diane had been doing great and was ready to move back to her own house but Alex and Piper always found ways to prolong her stay just to make sure she is okay.

Today though, Alex decided to take Piper out on a date tonight as a token of appreciation for everything she has done for her mom and just being there for her. Diane volunteered to babysit Lexi so that Alex and Piper would go out and have some fun because they haven't had a time to themselves ever since she moved in with them.

Alex decided to get ready at Poussey's apartment so that she could pick Piper up for their date. Piper was very excited about this date with Alex because she knows this is all new to the raven haired woman since she never used to do dates.

Alex was coming to pick her up at 7h00 PM and it's now 6h00 PM but Piper is nowhere near ready because she can't decide on what to wear.

"Argg" Piper threw herself onto the bed face first after trying on many outfits.

"May I come in dear?" Diane knocked and then into the room when Piper said yes.

"I brought you some green tea, I know it will help you calm down." Diane said holding a tray with tro cups of green tea.

"Thank you Diane. You really didn't have to." Piper wished Carol was more like Diane.

"Okay now let's see." Diane walked into their closet and rummaged through Piper's side and found the perfect dress.

"Now I know for sure that my Ally will go crazy seeing you in this dress." Diane said as she walked out and Piper was surprised to see the dress. She had totally forgotten about it because she only wore it once.

"Oh my gosh Diane I had totally forgotten about this dress." Piper stood up from the bed and went in to the closet to get changed.

"Oh my goodness Pipe you look beautiful kid." Diane covered her mouth with one hand and teared up a bit.

"Thank you." Piper smiled brightly.

Piper was wearing a navy blue dress. It reached just above her knees, skin tight and strapless. The front part by the breasts it had a knot which helps tie tightly making Piper's cleavage pop out but modestly.

She wore black heels and had a black clutch. Earrings and necklace were gold.

"Let's get you all dolled up before Alex get here." Diane did Piper's makeup. She kept her makeup natural and her lips blush pink.

Piper couldn't help but cry.

"Its not so bad honey, I may be old but I can still di makeup, in fact I should be a makeup artist." Diane said making Piper chuckle through her tears.

"Its not that its, it's just... thank you so much for everything Diane and it looks amazing. Its just that I have had this kind of connection with my own mother who decided to disown me for being pregnant." Piper began to cry.

"Oh hush honey. Your mom is an idiot for not seeing how amazing you are and it's her loss that she kicked you out because she is missing out on a lot. I am here for you if you need anything okay? I mean who in their right mind would say no to having another daughter as yourself?" Diane embraced Piper.

"Carol clearly." Piper said

"I was referring to human beings with hearts." This made Piper laugh.

"Thank you once again Diane." Piper pulled back from the hug and smiled warmly at Diane.

"You don't have to thank me dear. Oh goodness gracious look at the time. Its a good thing your makeup is waterproof." Diane said as she fixed Piper's makeup.

And just on time Alex knocked on the door and Piper went to open the door.

"Good eve... wow Pipes you look gorgeous." The speech Alex had prepared went out the window at the side of Piper.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Piper teased. She couldn't keep her eyes off Alex.

Alex was wearing black Male skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places with a white shirt that showed a decent amount of cleavage from the unbuttoned part and a black blazer.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Yes just need a second to say goodbye. Well... um these are for you." Alex produced flowers to Piper, they were roses.

"Awe Al they're beautiful. Thank you." Piper noticed that Alex was vulnerable and could tell she is not used to these kind of things. She kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't know my Ally can be such a hopeless romantic" Diane said from behind Piper and Piper jumped a bit.

"Maaa don't start." Alex gave her a warning but playful glare and Diane raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, sorry Pipe for scaring you." Diane said as she saw the younger woman with a hand on her chest.

"Its okay Diane." Piper smiled at the older woman. Piper went on to put her flowers in a vase in the kitchen.

"I'm proud of you Al. You have really come so far and changed a lot. You have something beautiful going on." Diane said with

They said their goodbye and headed out for the night. Alex went on to open the passenger door for Piper to get in before she went on to the driver's side and drove off to their first location for the night.

"Where are we going Al?" Piper was getting anxious as she saw that Alex is not letting on to anything and but they have been driving for over twenty minutes.

"You'll just have to wait and see Pipes or it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? Alex linked her hand with Piper's and brought them to her lips to place a kiss on Piper's hand.

"Okay fine. Just give me a clue. Please..." Piper's voice was sugar-coated and her eyes all doey. Although Alex couldn't see her she knows that it's there and the voice always made her give in but not this time around.

"Okay. One clue: you're going to love it." Alex said without looking at Piper and the blonde had a look or shock on her face. She expected her girlfriend to give her a better clue.

"Al that is not a clue. Come on..." Alex was not going to give in this time like she once did when she was taking Piper out on a date.

The blonde had begged her and gave her doe eyes and Alex gave in. Later on the blonde got mad at Alex for revealing the surprise and ruin everything.

Alex looked at the blonde incredulously and didn't know what to say.

"We don't want history repeating itself now do we?" Alex said and Piper remembered that night and her face features changed to sheer embarrassment.

"Oh..." Piper said and chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh? Pipes I slept on the couch that night." Alex said.

"Yeah but we both slept on the couch. You promised not to bring this up again Al and you know I was on my periods so my mood had skyrocketed." Piper said with a pout.

...Flashback...

"Get dressed princess we going out for dinner tonight." Alex said to Piper this one night they were just cuddling on the couch and watching movies.

"Ooh like a date? Where are we going?" Piper was so excited so she sat up quickly and faced Alex.

"Yes on a date and it's a surprise." Alex chuckled at the disappointed look on Piper's face.

"But Al... I need to know so I can know what to wear." Piper tried to reason.

"Wear something sexy." Alex smirked and Piper gave her a look as if to say, 'seriously?' But she was too excited so she went on to pamper herself in the room she used to sleep in whilst Alex got ready in her room too.

Alex got ready before Piper and soon Piper was ready too. Lexi was with Red for the weekend so they didn't have to stress about a babysitter.

While driving to their destination, Piper gave Alex the look she couldn't resist, puppy eyes and a pout. Her eyes looked glassy with unshed tears as she asked Alex to tell her where they were going.

Alex gave in and told Piper that they were going to an Italian restaurant that Alex discovered while traveling for work and decided to bring Piper.

When they got there and Piper found out that Alex revealed the secret she was disappointed, not because of the place but because Alex ruined the surprise for her and she loves surprises.

Dinner was amazing and everything else was amazing but there was a bit of tension between them.

"Okay seriously Pipes what's wrong?" Alex asked as she placed her cutlery down.

"Nothing." Piper said with a fake enthusiasm. Alex gave her a look as if to say seriously.

"Really? Because the tension between us is so thick that one could cut it with a knife. I thought you'd enjoy this." Alex was serious by now.

"I said nothing so let's leave it." Piper said dismissively.

Alex asked for the bill and paid so they could leave before they cause a scene because this place was quiet.

They drove in silence all the way to the penthouse. When they got there Piper didn't even wait for Alex to open the car door for her. She went out and into the elevator. They were quiet the whole time.

Piper went into their room and took blankets out and threw them on the couch. The room she used to stay in was being redecorated so it was a mess.

"Pipes what is all these?" Alex asked as she saw Piper throwing pillows and blankets on the bed.

"It's a surprise. Want to know what the surprise is? Well… you're sleeping on the couch tonight. Oops did I ruin the surprise?" Piper said with mock shock. She angrily strut back to their room leaving a speechless Alex behind.

Alex sighed and threw herself onto the couch. She didn't feel like arguing so she relaxed her eyes a bit before getting up to use the spare room bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed for bed, well in this case couch.

Luckily she had clothes in the spare bedroom so she didn't have to go face Piper's wrath. Meanwhile Piper was hoping Alex would come in looking for clothes or to brush her teeth but none happened.

Alex prepared the couch nicely because although it was comfortable, it still didn't match to their bed or having Piper in your arms as a small spoon. She got inside the blankets and just stared at the ceiling.

'Today was supposed to be a good night out but everything went haywire. I'm such a fuck up.' Alex thought to herself.

"Argh" she said out loud while she had her eyes closed. A few minutes later Alex heard footsteps and pretended to be asleep.

"Al… you sleeping?" it was Piper and she knew what was up to.

"Al I'm sorry for everything. I… I don't know what got over me. I just…"

"Your periods maybe?" Alex cut Piper.

"Shit you scared me… You're awake." Piper was shocked to hear Alex's voice.

"Of course I am awake. I mean how am I supposed to sleep soundly when my girlfriend is mad at me for giving her what she wants." Alex was not mad because she knows that Piper was on her periods which was why they were having this date in the first place.

"Al you know I love surprises and I am on my periods so my mood is all over the place but I was not supposed to act this way because you were trying to do something nice for me. I am sorry." Piper was pouting and her eyes were glassy. Alex couldn't resist the cuteness.

"Its okay Pipes, I forgive you. Now come here, I want my small spoon." Alex opened her arms and the blanket for Piper to get in and the latter smiled widely. Instead of being a spoon Piper slept on top of Alex and kissed her passionately. The kiss said I love you, I am sorry for tonight, I am sorry for being a brat.

Alex Jnr was twitching in excitement as the kiss grew heated. Piper was also soaked and she started to grind into Alex without breaking the kiss.

…..End of flashback…..

"True but that don't mean we planned it. So I am going to keep this surprise and keep you on your toes." Alex said with a smirk and a teasing smile.

Twenty minutes later they have arrived at a small town that Piper cant recognize. It was a beautiful town in the heart o the woods that looked as if not even five hundred people stayed there.

"Where are we?" Piper asked in awe as she looked around.

"This my dear is Smallville, because its literally small." Alex joked as she got out of the car and rounded it to open the car door for Piper to get out.

"Thank you. This place is beautiful Al. Thank you for bringing me here." Piper pecked Alex's lips.

Alex led Piper into a cosy Italian restaurant that she had discovered on her trip and the blonde was in amazement.

"Wow…"

"I know right. I just knew I had to bring you here the moment I saw this place." Alex placed her hand on Piper's small back and led her inside.

"I love it here. It feels homey." Piper said as the waitress approached them.

"Good evening ladies, table for two?" it was a very hot ginger, about Piper's height with cute freckles covering her nose.

She had big boobs clad in a push-up bra that made the cleavage pop through the few unbuttoned buttons on the black shirt she is wearing. She had on tight Jean's and a small apron.

The Jean made her ass look great. She kept eyeing Piper with her striking sapphire eyes and Alex was not happy one bit.

"Yes" Piper answered with a polite smile completely oblivious to the waiters looks. Alex wrapped her hand obsessively around Piper and the blonde turned and smiled at Alex lovingly, totally loving the way Alex held her.

"Right this way please.." the Ginger-haired woman led them to their table by the window where they could have the best view.

"Wow this view is amazing." Piper said.

"I know right. I picked this table for you because I saw you coming in and the way you looked at this place told me you would love this. Plus you're totally new here." The waitress beat Alex into answering Piper and to say that Alex was pissed would be an understatement.

"Thank you." Piper said and turned her attention to Alex who had her jaws clenched and pecked her lips.

"Thanks for bringing me here Al. I love this place. I hope the food don't disappoint." Piper finished her statement and sealed it with another kiss.

Alex smiled a victorious smile when she saw the look on the ginger-haired woman.

"I'm glad you like it Pipes." Alex pecked her lips and went on to open a chair for Piper to sit and then went to her side to take a sit.

"My name is Joey and I will be your waitress for tonight. Would you like to order something to drink while you decide what you want to eat?" the waitress whom they learned her name was Joey said while looking at Piper.

"Actually we already know what we want to order. We will have the… and a bottle of your best wine please." Alex said with a smirk and they had a starring contest.

"This keeps getting better, I love it when you order for me." Piper said to Alex and then turned her attention away from the view back to Alex only to find her and Joey starring each other down.

"Al everything alright?" Piper asked tentively.

"No actually I need to speak to the manager." Alex said and went on to call the mamanager.

"Good day guys, is everything okay… oh my goodness Allie?"


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous Piper prt 2

Chapter 8: Jealous Piper Prt 2

Jealous Piper part 2

"Oh my goodness Ally?"... The manager was shocked to see Alex after so many years.

"oh my fucking word Jac?" Alex stood up and hugged Jacqueline so tight and for over 37 minutes, not that Piper was counting or anything.

"oh my gawd it's so nice to see you. How long has it been? 3 years? Wow that's been a long fucking time." Jacqueline said as they pulled away from the hug.

"3 and a half years actually. The last time we saw each other, that was in Hawaii. Damn time flies. How have you been?" Alex forgot about Piper for a while, not on purpose really but because she was surprised to see her friend.

"I've been good really. As you can see I'm a manager around here. How about you?" That's when Alex remembered that she is on a date. 'oh shit'

Alex turned around to see a not so amused Piper Chapman wearing a perfect fake WASP smile that Alex knew too damn well that it was fake.

"Uhm… Jac. This is Piper my…" Alex was interrupted by Piper.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to go to the loo quickly. It's nice to meet you Jacqueline." Piper stood and offered her hand to Jacqueline to shake, and the latter being totally clueless to everything shook it with a genuine smile. "fuck… FuckFuck… FuckFuck.." Alex internally cursed at herself.

"She's quite polite, actually too polite and so not what I'm used to thee Alex Cause being involved with in the past." Jacqueline said with no bad intentions really, just utter curiosity.

"That's my girlfriend yes and she's different from the type of girls I used to date sure. But she's special and amazing and is actually the mother of my kid and…"

"Wow thee Alex Cause is tamed, damn I never saw this coming. I'm happy for you though, seriously." Jacqueline placed a hand on Alex's shoulder as she said that and Piper only saw the shoulder brushing with ought hearing everything and to say that she was fuming would be an understatement and to make matters worse Jacqueline excused herself just as she saw Piper Approach.

"I see your girlfriend decided to excuse herself finally." Piper said still wearing that fake smile.

"Piper Jacqueline is my friend, just a friend and I hadn't seen her in a fucking long time." Alex tried to explain.

"Yeah like you couldn't even introduce me as your girlfriend… uh uh… (Piper raised a finger to shush Alex who was about to interrupt)... I'm not talking about when your little bubble popped and you rememberd that you brought me to a date. How convinient of you Alex."

'oh shit, she said my full name.' Alex thought and she knew that Piper wasn't messing around.

"Why did you call her here in the first place anyways?" Piper was still smiling fake smile of hers.

"Uhm.. Well. I." Now Alex was embarrassed to respond.

"What, cat got your tongue. You know what. I'm so over this dinner I'm ready to go home. It's been a while since we left. I'm sure Diane needs some time to herself." Piper stood up and began to walk away and as she was about to step away from the table, Alex grabbed her by the hand.

" Pipes please don't leave. We haven't even eaten yet and I promised you the best night out." Alex pleaded.

" Why don't you have it with Jacqueline. I'm sure she'd love to catchup." Piper said spidefully.

"oh well I actually invited her for drinks later on to catch up so that's sorted." Alex said seriously and now Piper wanted to be so far away.

"What is it Pipes? Are you jealous or something?" Alex said trying to lighten the mood but oh boy was she in for a treat.

"Jealous, me oh you've got to be kidding me. I am not jealous okay… I am.. Uh… I am just not thrilled about how you handled yourself." oh boy Piper was jealous and she was drowning in jealousy right now.

"I'm kidding about inviting Jacqueline, now will you please sit down so we can enjoy our meal. And to be fair I was jealous too okay, which is why I sent for the manager, because that waitress was ogling you. There, you win." Alex seriously and she let go of Piper's hand.

To her relieve, Piper didn't move, that meant there's still hope right?

Piper went on to sit down with a huge smile on her face.

" Thee Alex Vause was jealous." is all Piper said before everything went back to normal and they were happy once again.

….. 88888888888888888888888888888888…

Hours later as they were leaving, Jacqueline rushed to Alex and handed her, her contacts so they could catch up.

" it was great seeing you once again Alex. Call me. It was nice to meet you Piper." Jacqueline said and went on to leave them and as Alex wanted to pay the waitress said it was on the house.

"will do. It was good seeing you too Jac." Alex said genuinely happy. She had a firm grip on pipers back, afraid that the blonde who just smiled at her friend might fled the scene.

"Piper, before you get mad. Please understand that Jac is just a friend and she's straight okay. I'll tell you all about her some other time but I just want you to know that I look up to her like an older sister."

"pfew, straight. So was I until I met you. Anyways I didn't say anything." Alex led Piper outside towards their car.

"yes you didn't but your body language did. You got nothing to worry about babe. I fucking love you and only you, you doofus." Alex opened the car door for Piper, who couldn't hide or contain her bright smile, to slide in and she went around to the drivers side and started the engine.

About 20 minutes into the drive pilot started to notice that they weren't taking the sand route they used coming to the restaurant.

"Uhm AL… ImI'm pretty sure home is not this way." Piper said like it's the most obvious thing, hello.

"I know pipes but I never said anything about the night being over… Remember I still have those drinks with Jac." Alex teased and Piper slapped her on the arm.

"you're not being funny Alex. Just drop me off here so I can get a taxi home so you chill spend some quality time with your supposedly long lost 'friend' who can't wait to get into your pants." Piper said with poured lips.

"is jealous Piper out to play again, because she's ducking hot and such a turn on. An I right Jnr?" Alex chuckles while stealing glances at her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck you Vause." pier couldn't hide the fact that she was turned on herself as she was squirming in her seat a bit.

About 45 minutes later they arrived at the most beautiful hotel ever.

"wow…"

"Might wanna close your mouth before flies poop inside ey Pipes." Alex teased and chuckled.

"Oh shut up AL." Piper playfully slapped her on the arm. Alext just laugh and got out of the car to open for Piper and held her hand out for Piper to take.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten some of your manners of chivalry seeing as you had forgotten those of introducing your girlfriend and mother of your child to your 'friend'.

Alex knew Piper was right so she just gave her an apologetic smile and gave a dramatic bow to make Piper laugh and she did. 'mission complete' Alex thought.

….. 88888888888888888888888888888888…

What Alex had thought would be pipers surprise ended up being hers. Alex had booked a beautiful room that they hardly saw as they were busy ravishing each other's mouths.

What they noticed was that it had a four post bed, upon Alex's request but Piper doesn't know that.

Alex found herself naked and tied up to the four posts.

'how did we get here?' she thought to herself.

"Well Ms Vause, we are hear because you decided to get together with your girlfriend while you were supposed to take me out to a special night." Piper answered and Alex was a bit shocked that she actually thought out loud.

"so which is why you are at my mercy tonight. I'm going to pleasure myself while you watch and not be able to touch me. I'll do what I want." Piper dragged the last two words.

She took off her bra excruciatingly slow, dancing to the music in her head. Now she was left in just her thong.

" Pipes baby please untie me. I promise I'll be good." Alex was the one who's supposed to have Piper tied up at her messy.

Alex was turned on by Piper's jealousy and now the slow sexual dance she was doing. Alex Jnr was hard but not to her normal size.

Piper took off the last piece of clothing article and slowly got on the bed.

"Hellow there Jnr, seems like today I'll be dealing with you alone because you've been good and didn't misbehave like your Snr here." As if Jnr understood, she twitched and a vein could be seen.

Piper teased Jnr with a hand job, firstly started by slowly and then increased her pace.

" fuck pipes baby… PleasePlease don't stop." Alex was at Piper's mercy. Piper stopped.

" Arg Pipes why'd you st…"

"If you say one more word, I'm going to stop completely and you wouldn't want that now would you? Because I'll pleasure myself while you watch with my underwear in your mouth. Got it Vause?" Piper was sexy and fucking hot as a dorm and Alex secretly loved it.

" Yes mam" Alex's voice was hoarse and even husker than normal. And it made Piper weak on the knees, luckily she's on her fours.

Piper continued to please Alex with handjob and then moved on to blowjob her. She did it so sexily and now Alex Jnr was fully standing and Piper couldn't be happier.

Piper now hovers over Alex Jnr with her sex. She was dripping wet she didn't need any foreplay.

She held Jnr and easily slid into her, taking the full size.

"Oh yes Jnr, you feel so amazing. Oh yeah baby. Damn it feels like you've gotten a bit bigger or maybe it has just been a while. My pussy is so tight for you." Piper increased her speed and it drove Alex crazy.

Alex was about to explode with the being quiet rule. It drove her crazy. Coming to think of it, having pipers underwear in her mouth wasn't such a bad idea. It's fucking hot when she thinks about it. But now she wants the both to cum so she wouldn't want them both to not cum.

Out of nowhere, Piper pinched her nipples so hard that the pain and pleasure just added to her already hard member.

"Oh baby I'm cumming, I'm about to cum. Oh yes.. Fuck fuck… YeYes baby." Alex started to move her hips and banged into Piper harder and Piper let it slide since she was at the verge of cumming, they both were actually.

"fuck I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming" Piper came the same time as Alex.

"Fuck, me too Pipes" Alex couldn't keep it in.

Their night consisted of passionate sex and Piper finally untied Alex because truth be told she couldn't go a night of passion without having Alex's hands all over her or Alex's sexy voice making her mind organs.

….. 88888888888888888888888888888888…

Hey guys. Sorry I had disappeared. I had lost passion for the story but I got your comments and I saw that some of you are still interested. I haven't edited anything so please forgive me for that and my writing is probably krusty because I haven't written in a while. Work has been crazy and taking its toll on me. Last chapter next and it'll be maybe one shorts if I get a chance. I'll try to finish my other story too so I won't have anything hanging above my shoulders


	9. Chapter 9: Maury Show

Chapter 9: Maury show

It's been a month since they went to that date and met Jacqueline. Alex had planned another date for them and she was freaking out. Everything else was ready except for herself.

... 8888...88888...

Piper brought in a mail with her. She is coming from the shops to get staff for dinner. One particular envelope caught her eye because she someone recognize the return address but she's not sure where from. But that's address to Alex.

"AL... Alex." Piper called out from the kitchen. Their daughter had gone to visit her grandmother Diane.

"Hey babe." Alex said as she came into the kitchen. She kissed Piper and helped her with the grocery.

"You have mail. I somehow think I know the return address but I can't put my head on it.

" Oh let's see... " Alex put the grocery bag down and went on to open the letter.

" Dear Alex

I hope you're doing okay. You are cordially invited to attend the Maury show because Silvia claims that you are the father to her child. DNA tests will be conducted and everything else regarding the procedure of the show will be emailed to you. Looking forward to having you on our show.

Yours sincerely

Maury Management Team

... 8888...88888...

"Pipes this is not true. I have never been with Silvia the passed year we've been together okay. I promise you I have no idea why she'd do this..." Alex was rambling and this was so unlike her.

"I believe you."

"You have to believe Pipes I swear... Wait what..." Alex was shocked by Piper's reply.

"Yes Alex. I trust you. I know you'd never cheat on me. So I'll go with you to the show so it's fine." Piper said and pecked Alexs lips. Alex was flabbergasted and a bit SC red of pipers reaction. But it was better than being thrown out. Or be made to sleep on the couch.

Weeks passed and tonight was the night to film the show live.

Alex was pacing their apartment up and down not actually looking for anything. Piper was sure that if she continued like that, she was going to dig through the floor. She stood in front of Alex's path.

"AL you have to stop or you're going to make me dizzy." Piper said and pulled Alex into her arms for a hug. Piper was awfully calm in a scary way.

.

.

... MAURY LIVE...

"Hello everybody. Welcome back to Maury and for those who are new here. We'd like to welcome you"

CHEERING AND CLAPPING 👏 could be heard from the croud.

"On tonight's episode. We have Alex. Most of you might know her because she was ones here before. Now Alex is being accused of being the father to a 1 month old Denise. Let's play back the clip from a year ago."

PLAYS CLIP

BOOOOOO 👎👎👎 THE CROUD WENT NUTS BECAUSE ALEX WAS ARROGANT BEFORE AND THEY DON'T KNOW THAT SHE'S CHANGED SINCE THEN.

" Settle down now. Tonight we are doing things differently. We are going to have Alex come in first then we will hear her side if the story."

CLAPPING 👏 👏

"Alright Alex come on out"

BOOO BOOO

*The croud boo'd her until they saw her come in hand in hand with Piper then gasps could be heard from the shock of seeing the two together. They started to clap.*

"HI guys. How are you doing?" Maury said as he went on to hug them both, starting with Alex.

"Hey Maury, we good thanks and yourself?" Alex replied as they went on to sit down. Alex pulled her chair closer to Piper's so they could continue to hold hands.

"I'm good. It's good to see you both. Can you fill us in on what happened with you guys since our show?"

"Uhm sure. So you see this one right here thought she was the boss." Piper pointed to Alex. Making everyone laugh.

"Well after the show, Alex came to apologize and wanted to be in Lexis life. She's the best mother to our baby girl and for that I am grateful. Things started to be okay between the two of us. Believe you me, she's one smooth talker so she charmed her way into my heart. And one year later here we are. Don't let her tough exterior fool you, she's one cuddly and smooth teddy bear." Piper chuckled, making everyone else join in why Alex's cheeks turned crimson.

" Well I am glad you guys made up because you look good together." Maury commented and the crowd cheered and clapped.

" Thank you. You know Maury, one thing is for sure. I am really glad that I made up with Piper because she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine life without them in it." Everyone cooed and clapped. Seems like they've warmed up to Alex.

" That's good to hear. Now we have a matter at hand. Silvia is accusing you, Alex of being the father to her one month old Denise. That's 10 months if you count the pregnancy period. Which means you were already with Piper if I'm not mistaken." Maury said.

" Well Maury. One thing is for sure. I have never cheated on Piper and I am not planning on doing it. She's my world. And toge3we have a beautiful daughter. I don't plan on ruining that. I'd rather die before that happens."Alex was dead serious and she looked at Piper while saying all this. The latter had tears pooled in her eyes.

The crowd clapped and some could be seen dapping their eyes with a tissue.

" And how did you take the news Piper.?" Piper sniffed and then crossed her legs. She put the strands of hair that were covering her face behind her ear before she spoke.

"Well I trust Alex. I know the history with Silvia so I was not bothered at all. I believe that she'd never cheat on me. We've come so far in our lives that I know just how much she loves me, our family. And I know for a fact that Diane, would beat her ass." Piper said smugly the last sentence.

" Diane's my mom and she's right." Alex chuckled.

" Oh right I see. Well that was very sweet to hear. Now let us watch the video THAT Alex sent through as a reply to the allegations. Take a look" Maury said and Alex was fidgeting.

.

.

.

**Piper!**

**For the past year. You have been nothing but loving, kind and most of all patient with me.**

**I wasn't nice to you but you forgave me for it all.**

**I am really happy that you decided to give me another chance to be there for our daughter and also be in your life.**

**You've taught me a different way to go about life.**

**I love you so much and I am grateful for you.**

**I love the everything about you. Even the jealous you.**

_*ALEX CHECKLED AT THIS AND PIPER WAS IN TEARS WITH A HAND COVERING HER MOUTH BECAUSE SHE HAD AN IDEA AS TO WHERE THIS WAS GOING. THE CROWD AS WELL*_

**I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.**

**I want a family with no one but you.**

**Your reaction to the Silvia saga just ascertained me that you're just the one for me.**

**So...**

*ALEX WAS ON ONE KNEE NEXT TO PIPER*

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest woman alive." Alex's eyes had tears running down her beautiful face. Thank heavens for waterproof makeup.

"Is... That... Your que... Stion?" Piper tried to joke but that was between sobs. The ladies in the crowd were in tears.

"Pipes, will you marry me?" Alex said with a red velvet box opened in hand. Inside was a beautiful silver ring. It had one big diamond stone and the band had small diamonds just close to the big stone.

"Yes" Piper was smiling with her eyes through the tears.

"Yes?" Alex asked unsure or just to be sure.

"Yes you idiot. A thousand times yes." Piper kneeled in front of Alex and kissed her. Now everything else was just background. It was only the two of them now.

Alex slid the ring on Piper's finger and kissed it. She then went on to kiss her fiancé. Mmm she loved the thought.

" You are one snicky little rascal aren't yah? Here I was thinking I better be ready to smack a b**ch down." They laughed through their tears.

"Okay you two. That's enough now. I know you are both in your little world and might give these guys more show than they paid for."Piper was shocked to hear Diane's voice. She turned only to see Diane and her daughter next to them. Diane made everyone laugh.

" You really thought this through didn't you? " Piper smiled and pecked Alex's slips.

" Yep, I did." Alex smiled beautifully and hugged Piper. She stood up and helped her fiancé up as well. They hugged Diane and Maury.

"Thank you for making an exception for me." Alex thanked Maury.

"It was a pleasure really. It's good to see such amazing love from people that were on our show before. Congradulations to you both."

"Thank you." they said in unisin

"Alright folks, that's it for tonight. Until next week Tuesday. Goodnight." The show ended and Alex had their daughter on her hip playing with her while Piper and Diane admired the ring and could be seen chattering. The crowd was still emotional and happy for the too. Maury also went on to look at the ring close by and congradulate her.

.

.

... THE END...


End file.
